And Then There Were None
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: They all swear its not them. They all know it cant be them. Theyre all inisint. But will a mysterious guilt ridden paper from an unnamed owner change all that? "One by one everyone at the PalmWoods will disapear.Who is the killer? You know who you are"
1. Prolouge

**authors note- *gasp* guess who it is? ME! im starting with another story!(: lol im not giving up on Genre One Shots, dont worry! but this idea popped into my head and i HAD to write it. Ok yes, this is slight parody of And Then There Were None by Agatha Cristie, no you dont need to read that to understand this story. This story is gunna knock you out of your socks, yes i just said that, and it's gunna be WAY better than any story i've ever written i PROMISE you lol! dont think of this as much of a horror story, its really just a mystery story. But theres going to be some major angst in here too, and some people may be going like, insane. lol and i know where im going with this, and i will try not to make it confusing. Ok, enough yipp yapping, yes i said it, yipp yapping, on with the prolouge/first chapter..its more of a prolouge.**

**summary- Everyone at the PalmWoods is guilty of comiting a murder in the past. They have 'changed' thier criminal ways. One by one, everyone at the PalmWoods is getting murdered. Who is the killer? They all cant be trusted because of thier past.**

**disclaimer- i dont own Big Time Rush. They just come play in my sandbox from time to time.**

**chapter 1/prolouge**

As quoted by Miley Cyrus, along with millions of other people, nobodies perfect.

We've all done things we arent proud of.

We all have done things that we regret.

But despite our regrets, we move on. We change. We learn from our mistakes & vow to never make them again.

Most of us have done things in a time of weakness. Others, did it for the hell of it.

But we regret the things we have done in our past and move on. We dont spend every waking moment feeling sorry for ourselves, or angry, or guilty in that state of mind. We move on, stay in the present, and learn from the past rather dwell on it.

Besides, its no use dwelling on the past & forgetting to live.

Mr Bitters, man of his early fourties, used to be a judge.

Mr Bitters lives by the quote that all personals guilty of commiting such crime, should have the same done to them.

For instance, if one was guilty of robbery, they, thierselves should have the same done to them. In other words, they should be robbed. Its the basic elementary school criteria, treat others how you deserve to be treated. Dont do something to other's that you yourself, wouldnt want to be a victim of.

The one case Mr Bitters hates the most by far is the murder case. Unfortanetly in this world, there is no said, 'death by electric chair' anymore, the worse punishment one can recieve is being locked away behind bars like an animal in a cage for a good amount of years.

But does that really make up for the damage done? Being thrown in prison? Does that really make up for the damage done, the pain caused, the effects and losses that can never be fixed or gained back?

It doesnt. Mr Bitters was fired from his job as a judge years ago, for not being 'reasonable enough'. He basically belived everyone was guilty. If you werent guilty, you wouldnt of been sent to court in the first place, would you have?

So there are people who belive what is done has been done, and there is no escaping, it will always be in the back of your mind, influencing your desicions, spreading fear & uncertainty, making you second guess every desicion you make. Like Mr Bitters. Then there are people who belive that you shouldnt dwell on the past. Like said people, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, Camille Greene, Stephanie King, Tyler Zane, Guitar Dude, Boodabob, James Daimond, Carlos Garcia, Challen Knight, Katie Knight, Jennifer Aston, Jennifer Zomes, and Jennifer Pink.

Kendall Knight was accused of murdering his father during July of 2007. He claims innocence, and won his trial. Though they never did find the killer of Mr. Knight, but Kendall knows what he has or has not done.

Logan Mitchell was accused of murdering his younger sister, Lily Mitchell on the night of October 30th 2004. He claims innoncence, and won his court trial. They never did find the killer of Lily Mitchell, but Logan knows what he has or has not done.

Jo Taylor was accused of murdering her nieghbor, Jimmy Falkon, on Augaust 14th, 2003. She claims innocence, and won her court trial. They never did find the killer of Jimmy Falkon, but Jo knows what she has done or not done.

Camille Greene was accused of murdering her ex boyfriend, Tommy LaMar, during April of 2009. She claims her innocence, and won her court trial. They never found the killer of Tommy LaMar, but Camille knows what she has done or not done.

Stephanie King was accused of murdering her aunt, Silcia King, on December 1, 2005. She claims inocence, and won her court trial. They never did find the killer of Silicia King, but Stephanie knows what she has done or not done.

Tyler Zane was accused of murdering his cousin, Janet Hill, on May 24, 2008. He claims his inocence, and won his court trial. They never did find the killer of Janet Hill, but Tyler knows what he has done or not done.

Guitar Dude was accused of murdering his best friend the morning of Febuary 14, 2003. He claims his innocence, and won his court trial. They never did find the killer of his friend, but Guitar Dude knows what he has or has not done.

Booda Bob was accused of murdering his wife, Katie Cotson, during May of 1999. He claims his innocence, and won his trial. They never did find the killer of Kate Cotson, but Booda Bob knows what he has done or not done.

James Diamond was accused of murdering his classmate, Joe Marsall, on November 5, 2007. He claims his innocnece & won his trial. They never did find the killer of Joe Marsall, but James knows what he has done or not done.

Carlos Garcia was accused of murdering his neighbor, Eli Dabney, during March of 2004. He claims his innocence, and won his court trial. They never did find the killer of Eli Dabney, but Carlos knows what he has or has not done.

Challen Knight was accused of the murder of her old high school teacher, Katherine Valdez, during June of 2001. She claims her innocence, and won her trial. They never found the killer of Katherine Valdez, but Challen knows what she has or has not done.

Katie Knight was accused of the murder of her nieghbor, Dave Kenath, on the night of September 12, 2009. She claims her inocence, and won her court trial. They never did find the killer of Dave, but Katie knows what she has or has not done.

Jennifer Aston was accused of murdering her brother, Joeseph Aston, on July 24, 2006. She claims her innocence, and won her trial. They never found the killer of Joeseph Aston, but Jennifer knows what she has or has not done.

Same goes for Jennifer Zane, accused of murdering her brother, Josh Zane on April 5 2004. She claims inocence and won her trial. They never did find the killer of Josh Zane, but Jennfier knows what she has or has not done.

Jennifer Pink was accused of the murder of her first talent agent when she was younger, Dan Scoffton, during January of 2004. She claims inocence & won her trial. They never did find the killer of Dan, but Jennifer knows what she has or has not done.

But all of them have put the past behind them. They regret anythinbg they may have or have not done, and refuse to dwell on the past. They claim they have changed the criminal ways.

Plus, its no use to dwell on the past, sometimes people change. The past doesnt mean anything about a person...right?

**authors note- i worked REALLY hard on this so PLEASE review. This is clearly a prolouge, and the chapters will get better & better as the go on. So please REVIEW! you dont need an account to review my stories, just a name. so REVIEW PLEASE! i might update by tomorow, idk. So REVIEW PLEASE! i worked REALLY hard on this i think its way better than any of my other stories. Not trying to sound concieded...lol who am i kidding, Im super concieded! lol kk i will shut up now! REVIEW PLEASE!(:**

**at the end of some chapters, i might put a funny quote from the show.**

"THE DAY I LET THEM WIN IS THE DAY I...is that a goat?" (my personal fave)


	2. Set Off

**authors note- yey thanx for the reviews guys. ok so im like...i dont wanna sey having writers block..im just a little stuck, and i just want to be kinda careful with what i write lol, becuase im determined to reach atleast 100 reviews, and determined to make this like the best story ive written so far. lol, ok anywhooters..underworld chick, the quote from last chapter was on big time school of rouque, when gustavo is yelling at kelly and the boys 'mascot' walks into the room. lol, my personal fave, anyway, im happy cuz i got 5 ppl so far following my story(: alright, if i dont shut up im gunna loose those 5 ppl lol, so lets move on with the story!(:**

**disclaimer- i guess since im still trying to pay off the law suit from the last time i tried to steal the boys...im gunna say i dont own big time rush...yet.**

**chapter 2**

You never know when your time is going to end.

You Just never quite know.

So that's why you spend every moment like your last, live every moment like your its like your last.

Of course thats a little hard to do when your an upcoming hollywood superstar.

So when it comes, you really dont expect it.

Another thing a lot of people dont expect is karma.

The boys sure definitly didnt expect what was coming.

"Guys, Stephanie's not answering her phone."

Kendall, James, and Logan looked up at Carlos.

"Im worried, she hasnt been answering all day."

"She's probably just busy." Kendall said.

"Yeh, didnt she get some new role in a horror film or something?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Listen, Im sure whatever it is, Stephanie is fine."

Despite how sure Kendall was, Carlos still bit his lip. It wasnt that he didnt trust his best friend, he just couldnt ever be too sure.

"Dogs! Breaks over!"

Typical Gustavo, two minute break when he says 10 minute break, what's new?

*Later that night, 12:15 am*

Stephanie's scene was finnaly wrapped, after 11 hours on set. She looks at her watch, its after midnight.

Stephanie yawned, and walked off the set and headed back toward the Palm Woods.

Stephanie King took her usual route back to the Palm Woods, a short cut in which she was pretty sure she only knew about. It was for the most part a long dark alley. Probably not the smartest idea, walking through a dark alley alone in the dark at midnight. But she shrugged it off, and thought, what could possibly go wrong?

So nothing went wrong in the alley, but then, when she was right in front of the Palm Woods, and she saw a black silhoutee shadow run infront of her, and almost fell back into the pool.

But she started to doubt her thoughts when she heard noises.

Its all just in my head, she told herself, Ive been spending too much time on the set.

She hears footsteps, and could swear she saw a black silhoutee shadow pacing back and forth in the distance.

Then, it got worse.

Somebody was obviously following her.

And she wanted to scream & run.

Hairs standing on edge, sweaty palms, breathing suddenly became a challenge.

The black shadow came around the corner, and grabbed Stephanie around the neck.

She thought it was hard to breathe a few minutes ago, try now.

Somebody was chocking her, clearly, but she was having trouble thinking straight.

Coughing up blood, she practically felt her eyes roll back into her head.

After the longest five minutes of her life, she fell to the ground.

And all that could be heard was footsteps running away.

And that was the last sound Stephanie King ever heard.

2 am, the police were called, someone said that they heard noises & spotted a dead body lay in front of the Palm Woods.

The sirens awoke Logan James & Kendall.

"Where's Carlos?"

"I dont know!"

They all ran outside, half dressed.

They made thier way through a big crowd of people, and police & ambulances, and spotted Jo & Camille crying.

Before the boys could raise a brow, Camille pointed toward the scene.

And Carlos is on his hands & knees infront of his blood soaked girlfriend.

**authors mwahahaha. im evil. ok, this is JUST THE BEGINING! theres SO much more than u think coming i swear! this is just the begining, this story will be progressing! this is probably like the only chapter where im actually gunna describe the scene of the murder, the rest of the chapters im gunna just say that they find dead bodies. not to make that sound wierd... just i sed, this is more of a mystery, and this last chapter srry if this last chapter made it sound like a horror story. lol this story will be progressing, and the chapters get way better as they go on! PLEASE REVIEW! i might update by the weekend. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Suspicions

**authors note- has anyone heard rumours that logans getting married? someone sed that on on fanpop...i hope they wur just lieing...cuz LOGANS MINE! hey if anyone else has a btr fanpop account, my name is rockmysocks201, invite meh 2 be yur frienddd!(: ok thanx for reviews guys. o my bugzooters! you guys know how i i have a tendency to keep you informed on some cool stories on fanfiction, right? have you guys checked out 24 hours by therescuer2? fantastiiiiic! anyway, after im finished with genre oneshots, i want to start another story, if u check out my profile under stories coming soon, if u culd tell me which one i shuld do next? behind the scenes or on top of mount rushmore? erggg i cant decide. & if im ever bored one day i just **_**might**_** pick up on my icarly story...anyway, back to this story, have u ever tried to write a good story & like u have all these visions about how great its gunna be, but in the end it duznt actually end up like how u visioned? lol i hate tht! im gunna attempt to spill my mind out in this story. yes spill it out, all over the keyboard.**

**chapter 3**

"How could this have happened?" Carlos leaned his head back against the wall in apartment 2j.

"I dont know, they still havent found the guy who killed her." Logan replied.

"They havent?" Kendall asked.

"Nope."

"Guess its a mystery." James said.

Carlos sighed, and looked down at a picture of his girlfriend. She was so pretty.

Mr Bitters was shuffling through some old papers in his office.

He rolled his eyes, some of these things he doesnt even know why he has half the stuff thats in here.

He grabbed some papers and walked over to his filing cabinet and put them in there. Then he walked outside of his office and to the manager's desk in the lobby with some more papers to put over there.

The phone rang, causing him to jump and he dropped his papers, along with his coffee.

"Awgg." he groaned, the coffee all over his shirt.

Some people in the lobby stared. Mr Bitters snickered.

"What?" he picked up the phone, now grouchy.

Mr Bitters listened closely into the phone, "No, no, I havent heard any feedback on the murder inisitint...well, whos fault is that?...yes, Im trying...well, listen to me, ok? I pay good damn money for you get on these cases! I cant have people going around here thinking there's a killer on the loose!"

Not realizing how loud he was speaking, Mr Bitters looked up to a crowd of boggling eyes in the lobby.

Blushing, he cocked his head and took the phone into his office. "Listen dammit, I pay good freaking money for you to get on this case! So get on it before the PalmWoods reputation is destroyed!" With that, Mr Bitters chucked the phone at the wall, papers falling from the filing cabinet beneath it, and stormed out of his office.

/

"Oh my god! Tyler shut up!" Katie stormed into apartment 2j.

"Oh, come on, tell me, that you wouldnt love to date a hollywood superstar."

"Ok, I wouldnt love to date a hollywood superstar."

Tyler put his hands on his hips and swung his head.

"Besides, your not really a 'superstar', your just in commercails."

Tyler was dumbfounded, "Yes, LOTS of commercails!"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Im in repeating juice box commercails, i was in a McDonald's commercail, I was in Toys R Us commercail, and I was in a skateboard commercail! That's not considered being a superstar?"

Katie slowly shook her head no.

"Then I dont know what even is. Come on, it will be fun. My mom's baking cookies, and we can have juice boxes, and I have season three of Icarly on dvd. It will be fun!" Tyler persuaded.

"Tyler, I love that your trying, but I just want to be friends with you. I dont want to be your girlfriend." The eleven year old cried.

"So you think Im unapealling?" Tyler accused.

"What, no!"

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what Im talking about! I see how it is!"

"Tyler, your crazy!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, fine then, if...well, if Im so crazy, then I guess I should just leave!"

"Fine! I dont care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, Tyler stormed out.

Kendall only caught half the fight, but it was enough to know his baby sister needed some love. He went over to the couch where Katie was sitting and hugged her.

/

"Guys! Its two in the morning! Go to bed!" Kendall threw a pillow at James and Carlos.

James and Carlos both jumped down from the top of the swirly slide and giggled obnouxiously.

"How many pixie sticks did you guys eat?"

James ran over to the bag full of empty pixie sticks sitting on the counter. "One...Two..."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went over to count the pixie sticks himself.

"THIRTY SEVEN PIXIE STICKS?"

Carlos picked up another empty wrapper from the floor, "Thirty eight!"

Kendall rolled his eyes.

_Crash!_

"What was that?"

"I dont know..."

Logan ran out into the living room, "Whats happening? What was that sound? What time is it?" he blurted out.

"We dont know. We dont know. Its two a.m." Carlos mocked.

_Crash!_

They boys all ran out into the lobby.

Laying in Mr Bitters office, Tyler Zane has a bullet whole through his head, and though his stomach, and a trail of blood leaks to feet away.

Katie Knight is standing over him, on the verge of tears.

"Katie, what happened?" Kendall demanded, harshly.

"I-I dont know." Katie's voice cracked.

The boys all eyed her suspiciously, and then a folder fell off of a filing cabinet behind Katie.

Logan picked it up and flipped through it.

"Katie, I want to know what your doing down here and-"

"Uh, guys..."

"Logan, shh, Katie, I-"

"But Kendall-"

"Logan!"

Carlos leaned over Logan's shoulder and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Kendall...you might want to take a look at this..."

"What!" Kendall exclaimed, and he, Katie, and James looked over Logan's shoulder at the papers in his hands.

"What the hell...?"

**authors note- OH MY BUGZIZZLES! WHAT DID THE PAPERS SAY? WHO KILLED TYLER? WHERE DID JAMES AND CARLOS GET THE PIXIE STICKS FROM?...yeh...the pixie sticks arent all that important...anywhooters, cliffy! SO MUCH SUSPENSE lol THERE IS SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU THINK COMING I SWEAR lol! SO MUCH MORE! this chapter was short and crummy, but nessacary. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Reviews inspire me to update sooner!**

"I believe in the doo-doos in my pants."


	4. Accusions

**authors note- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! I WENT FROM 8 REVIEWS TO 24 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! I CHECKED MY REVIEWS THIS MORNING, AND I WUZ ALL OH MY BUGZIZLE HOOTERS! lol, thank u guys soooo much. it means alot, it really does haha. so im in a pumped mood lol! ok...so i read over the last chapter & it wasnt as good as i intended on it being, but this chapter will be better. who saw big time christmas? it was cute(: ! lol... oh, mr bitters. too bad im making him seem like a pshycopath in meh story. did i spell pshycopath right...? whatevs, on with the next chapter!**

**disclaimer- If I owned big time rush at age 14...do I even need to finish that sentence?**

_Kendall Knight murdered his father during July of 2007 by placing drugs in his father's beverage._

_Logan Mitchell is responsible for the death of his younger sister on the night of October 30th 2004 by drowning her in a lake._

_Jo Taylor is responisible for the death of her nieghbor, on Augast 14, 2003, by stabbing him._

_Camille Green murdered her ex boyfriend durin April of 2009, by running over him with a car._

_Stephanie King murdered her aunt of December 1, 2005 by chocking her to death._

_Tyler Zane is reponsible for the death of his cousin, on May 24, 2008 by shooting her._

_Guitar Dude murdered his best friend, on the morning of Febuary 14 2003 by beating him to death._

_Boodabob murdered his wife during May of 1999 with an axe._

_James Diamond is responsible for the death of his classmate on November 5 2007, by shoving a knife up his left nostril._

_Carlos Garcia murdered his neighbor during March of 2004 by strangling him to death._

_Challen Knight murdered her old high school teacher, during June of 2001, by setting her on fire._

_Katie Knight murdered her nieghbor on September 12, 2009 by forcing poison down his throat._

_Jennifer Aston murdered her brother on July 24 2006 by locking him in a shed for weeks untill he died with no food or water._

_JenniferZane murdered her brother on April 5 2004, by hanging him._

_Jennifer Pink murdered her talent agent during January of 2004 by pushing him off a cliff._

/

Kendall looks up from the sloopy written paper, almost teary eyed, and back up at his friends.

The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Camille, Jo, Logan, Carlos, Katie, James and Boodabob were all sitting around in the lobby, guilt written all over thier faces.

Kendall browses over the paper in his hands again, and shakes his head.

It was a time of weakness, he didnt mean to do it. He was still young, anyway, he didnt really know any better.

But he REGRETS it. He really does. The nightmares still haunt him of the night his father told him he couldnt go to his sons hockey game again, and 12 year old Kendall took his anger out the wrong way.

He reads over lines 5 & 6 out loud again.

"Stephanie King murdered her aunt on December 1 2005, by chocking her to death." Kendall looks up to see everyone staring blankly at him, some biting thier lips, some nervously twiching, some acting as if they could care less.

Kendall went on, "Tyler Zane is responsible for the death of his cousin, on May 24 2008, by shooting her."

Kendall looked up, and there was silence.

"We know," Logan spoke up, "you read the paper to us 3 times."

Everyone still stayed silent.

"You guys...found that in Mr. Bitter's office?" Camille questioned.

Carlos nodded his head, the memory of Tyler's dead body flashed before his eyes.

"This...this is just..." Camille searched for an answer.

"A list of crimes commited." James' voice was scratchy.

"Well, this is stupid." Jennifer put her hands in the air, signaling she wants no part.

Then she looks up and smirks at everyone, nastily, "I know whats written on that paper about me is a lie. Ok, so, two unfortunate lives were tooken in the last week at the Palm Woods. So?"

"So...," Kendall picked up, "Dont you see the pattern?"

Jennifer folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kendall took a deep breath, "Tyler shot his cousin...last night Tyler was shot..."

A few lightbulbs went off in some of thier heads.

"Stephanie chocked her aunt to death...Stephanie was chocked..."

Everyone looked up, shocked expresions on thier faces.

Kendall nodded his head, now they realized.

"Ok," the other Jeniffer said, "it's just a coincidence."

"Its not just a 'coinciedence' " Jo said.

"And, theres still another question." Kendall said.

"What?"

"Who killed them?"

Everyone looked at eachother, gingerly.

The last Jennifer took a deep breath and shook her head, "This is redicolous. Im out of here."

"Wait." Kendall called out.

"Its 6 in the morning, and you called us all out here for nothing. Now if you'll exuse me, I need my beauty sleep." The blonde Jennifer said.

Soon enough, everyone trudged in thier pajamas, back to thier apartments, mumbling to eachother about how pointless this little meeting was.

"Guess its a mystery." James said.

Kendall James Carlos Logan & Katie were left alone in the lobby.

Katie got up, as if trying not to be seen.

"Not so fast," Kendall grabbed her, "We need to chat."

Katie huffed and rolled her eyes, then sat back down.

"I swear I didnt do it!" Katie blurted out.

Kendall Knight looks at his sister, looks right in her eyes. He knows those eyes. The same eyes he put on during his court trial. The same cracking voice, guilt just throwing itself at you, Katie is no diffrent from her older brother in many ways.

He grabbs her by the shoulders and looks directly into her eyes. "You were the one who got into a fight with Tyler yesterday."

"So?" Katie practically screams, "that doesnt mean shit! Im your sister you should trust me!"

"Watch your language...and all the eveidence leads up to you."

"Im eleven!"

"When we walked into Mr. Bitter's office, YOU were standing over him."

Katie was dumbfounded. "Cause! I heard noises in the middle of the night, so I went out here and I checked in Mr. Bitter's office, and then I saw Tyler there. I didnt do ANYTHING. Then you walked in, and this long journey begins."

Kendall shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the sun just beggining to come out.

"Katie..."

"I didnt do it!"

"Katie,"

"I swear! Kendall why cant you believe me?"

"Katie!" he grabbed her by the shoulders again, "I want you to tell me the truth, did you, or did you not have anything to do with the death of Tyler and Stephanie?"

"NO!"

Kendall bit his tounge in anger, looked up at the ceiling, then got up, and walked away.

"What's wrong?"

Jo looks up, and standing over her was her boyfriend.

"Why are sitting here in the middle of the hallway...crying?" The blonde questioned.

Jo takes a deep breath, "I, I just miss Stephanie...that's all."

Kendall sighed. "Me too, me too."

And they hugged.

/

"Why are you so happy?"

Carlos slides out of the swirly slide, and turns to his best friend, "What was that, James?"

"I said, why are you so happy?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Uhmm,...ok.." James blinked a few times, "so, arent you like effected...at all?"

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend, she's gone. Tyler, he's gone. There's a possibility that Katie is a serial killer. We find a paper in Mr. Bitter's filing cabinets with a list of murders that we have commited in the past...and your bouncing around like a happy little child?"

Once again, Carlos shruggs, "So your saying that you think what it says on the paper is actually true?"

"What?" James asked, "No..."

"Oh my god..." Carlos whispered, you did it, you really did it. What it says on the paper from Mr. Bitter's desk...its true...you really killed Joe Marshall. didnt you?"

You couldve slapped James with a brick and he wouldve been less offended.

"What? Carlos...thats crazy..."

"Your crazy!" Carlos retaliated.

James put one hand on his head, "Carlos..." he stressed.

"No! You really did kill him!"

"Yeh, and you killed your neighbor!"

"No! Thats's a lie!"

"And so is what's written about me!"

"Guys!" Logan came storming in, "Kendall just texted me, we are all meeting by the pool again for another meeting."

/

Mr Bitters yawns and looks at his watch. 9:00. He groans.

At the sound of a bell ringing, he looks up to Kendall and a crowd of people.

After exchanging some looks with his friends, Kendall pulls out a sheet of paper, and hands it to .

Mr Bitters shrugs. "What-what is this?"

"Why dont you tell me?" Logan leans over the desk and looks Mr Bitters fiercly in the eyes.

"We found this in your office." Katie states.

Mr. Bitters scans over the paper, and nods his head.

Camille raises an eybrow, "Well?"

"What were you doing in my office?" Mr Bitters asked sternly.

A gun shot goes off in the backround, and Mr Bitter's falls over, leaving a trail of blood to leak behind him.

**authors note - OMG! ok, i super duper PROMISE you that next chapter will be better, these last chapters were short and vague, but nessacary. i know we are still really vague on the paper that they found in Mr Bitters office, but that WILL be discused in the next chapter. i know this chapter might have been rushed, but its just REALLY nessacary for next chapter, and i kinda got a little stuck after the part where Carlos & James were fighting. Uhm, sorry if this chapter was a little Kendall centric, in the next upcoming chapters, other characters WILL be mentioned alot more. ok so PLEASE REVIEW. i know we are still vague on alot of issues, and THE NEX CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE! lol so reviews make me super happy. REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Those were alot of sentences. Containing words. Containing letters."


	5. What Happens at 3 AM

**authors note- thanx for the reviews guys! the last chapter wasnt all that good, this will be better. also, im sorry, as im writting this its december 12, but idk if im even gunna get it up till like the 16th. this upcoming week is gunna be really booked out, and yeh so im gunna spend like 20 minutes on this chapter every day till the chapter is completed. lol, its kinda hard to write, cuz the story is sorta kinda at its climax, and i have ligit no time to work on it! im trying though, dont sue me!**

**chapter 5**

Logan Mitchell tosses and turns around in his bed, knocking things off of the bedside table next to him, getting tangled in the covers, kicking his legs and wailing his arms around in a psychotic matter.

He finally sits up, sweat trickling down his face, and pathetically grabs the clock on his bedside table. Blurry eyes make out the time stated in red letters on the clock, 3:14 a.m.

The teenager goes out into the living room of apartment 2J. Logan fumbles through a folder sitting on the counter top, and grabs the paper.

He settles down on the orange couch, and scans over the paper.

Was this really all true? All the things written on this paper? About his friends?

I mean, sure, nobody really is as they seem.

But, his friends. He's known them forever.

He's never heard word of this ever, either.

Kendall? Killing his father at 12? Logan's known Kendall since they were six. Kendall would never do such a thing...

But then again, it is still a mystery as to who killed Mr Bitters, Stephanie, and Tyler.

Can even cause you to rethink who you really think people are. Even your closest of friends, the people you really thought you knew.

Could his best friends be murderers?

_Logan Mitchell is responsible for the death of his younger sister on the night of October 30th, by drowning her in a lake._

Logan reads over that line five more times before grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the wall. Inebitably failing, he knocks over a picture frame and glass shatters on the floor.

He sighs. Logan doesnt know how to figure out if what's written on this paper about his friends are true or not, but Logan knows if what's written on this paper about _him_ on this paper is true or not.

"What are you doing?"

Logan looks up to see Kendall.

Last night, they all swore on thier lives that they had nothing to do with Mr. Bitters getting shot.

Infact, it's quite a mystery.

Once Mr. Bitters went down, there waspile of blood on the ground, and a gun on the ground. But no sign of who shot off the gun.

They were all standing there, the whole time. Noone saw sight of who couldve possibly done it.

At the sound of Kendall's voice, Logan was snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

Kendall rubbed his eyes, "Its 3 a.m., what are you doing?"

Logan chucked the paper across the room.

"You think I didnt just see you toss that paper over there?"

He smiled nervously.

Kendall trudged over and picked up the paper. He scanned over it, and once his mind was finally processing, he looked up at Logan.

Logan scratched his head.

Kendall shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

When no response came from Logan, Kendall put his arms out, "Well?"

Logan shrugged.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat down next to Logan on the couch.

"What are you doing with this?"

Logan rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "I couldnt sleep, so I just came out here and started reading this."

Kendall eyed his best friend suspicously. "Bull."

Logan raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Kendall doesnt know who to trust anymore. Three of his friends have just 'suspicously' died, and nobody can be trusted. Even his closest of friends.

Kendall is not one to belive in karma, but that's not to say that karma doesnt come to mind when he thinks of the recent events that have occured at the Palm Woods.

Is it just a 'coincidence' that on the sheet, it says Stephanie supposively chocked her aunt to death, and then she herself was chocked to death?

Or in the words of James, was it just a 'mystery' on how Tyler was shot, and on the sheet it says he shot his cousin?

And we never did find out why had that paper in his office, in the first place.

Why would Logan be out here looking at this paper? Overcome by grief, nobody has really taken the time to look at that paper, and find out exactly what it was all about, discuss what it said, what was the truth and what was not, who can actually be trusted because of thier past.

Logan would only be out here reading over this paper if...only unless if...

Kendall poped up. "What are you doing with this?"

"Nothing!" Logan's voice was high and squeaky, defensive.

Kendall felt a wave of mixed emotions fly over his head. "You would only be out here reading this paper if...if..."

Logan rocked back on his feet, in disbelief. "Kendall..."

"No!" Kendall was quick to accuse, "Are you...oh my god...are you.." he trailed off.

Logan sat down on the couch and pulled Kendall down next to him, "Kendall," he took a deep breath, "Im your best friend. Do you honestly think I'd really be the serial killer?"

Kendall was about to take into consideration, but denial was taking over. He popped up again.

"No...oh, no...no! I see what your trying to do! And let me tell you, I aint fallin' for it!"

Logan stood up, "What? What am I doing?"

"Your trying to lower me in!" Kendall said, overdramatically.

Logan shook his head, this couldnt be happening.

"Well! Let me tell you!" Kendall hissed, "I aint following for nothing! Okay. NOTHING."

"Kendall-"

"Your trying to lower me in. Get me under your skin. So that way you can win my trust, and suck me in to a point where I would least expect it, and then..you'll make me your next victim!" Kendall spat.

"Kendall, your being rediculous."

"No! You are! Cause you know the truth. And the truth states, that you. are. the. killer."

Logan was completely dumbfounded.

Kendall picked up the paper again, and shoved it in Logan's face, "Look at the paper, Logan. Look at the paper."

Logan snatched the paper, "Why dont look at it? Your so quick to come to accusions. It states right here, the first one on the list, that you killed your father."

"Thats a lie!"

"Your a lie!"

Kendall tackles Logan to the ground.

Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard. And then a bang. Then a smash. Then a crash.

"What was that?"

"I dont know."

The boys rush into Kendall & Logan's room.

"BoodaBob?"

BoodaBob looks up, "Your uh, cable was out."

"Its almost 4 in the morning."

"Nothing like getting to work early, to get the job done right."

Kendall and Logan stepped closer, the paper still in Kendall's hand.

"What do you know about this paper, BoodaBob?" Kendall handed over the paper.

BoodaBob scans over it, "I-I know nothing."

"Is whats written about you true?" Logan jumped closer.

Kendall put an arm out infront of Logan, calming down the paranoid boy.

BoodaBob scratched his beard, "Listen, kids, I dont think we should all jump to such quick conclusions here, now. I mean, there's something written about everyone on this paper."

Kendall raises an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

BoodaBob rolls his eyes. "Look, theres a toilet in K3 that needs to be unclogged, I need to go fix that. Now."

Kendall & Logan follow BoodaBob into the living room. "Wait."

BoodaBob turns around, "What?"

"Your up to something."

BoodaBob shook his head.

Instantaneously, light bulbs go off in Logan and Kendall's heads.

"BoodaBob...are you...are you...the killer?"

"Huh?"

"Tell the truth!"

"Guys, I swear, I-"

"I wouldnt swear on anything that wasnt true."

"Alright, dont make me-"

"Dont make you what?"

Before they knew it, all three of them were wrestling around on the ground.

Kendall got up and punched BoodaBob in the face. Boodabob picks up a glass mug off the table and chucks it at Logan's head. Kendall comes running into BoodaBob with the leg that was broken off of a chair they knocked over, and knocked BoodaBob upsied the head with it.

"Its Kendall!"

"No! I bet it's Logan! he was out here looking at the paper!"

"Why was BoodaBob here, in the first place?"

"Just admit it! You killed everyone!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Glass hits the wall, and shatters, but shattering is barely heard over the screaming of the three men in apartment 2J.

**authors note- finally i got this up! ok, am determined to work hard on this story. i personally feel like i worked hard on this chapter. dare i ask for reviews?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!(:**


	6. A Distastorous Group Meeting

**authors note- wow thanxx soooo much for the reviews guys. ok, so i kinda realized how hard it was to get back to people after they review..idk how some authors due it. but i do always manage to sey thanx in the next chapter the reviews. so ANYWAY this story is progressing quickly...kk, on the with the next chapter!**

**chapter 6**

"Group meeting!"

Everyone takes thier place on the couches in the lobby.

Kendall, Logan, and BoodaBob are alittle bruised up from the fight.

Kendall takes a deep breath, and walks around everyone, giving them suspicous looks. He gives everyone a seperate look, as seeing now they all know about eachother's past.

Now knowing about eachother's past, you sort of look difrently on them. A whole new perspective, a whole new...set of thoughts.

Kendall opened his mouth to say a few things, but words never came out.

He finally took a deep breath, and paused a few seconds, then said, "We have been bought here...today..to evaluate...better yet, interrogate."

The lobby was completely empty other than the gang.

Jennifer looks up, "Those were some big words."

Kendall furries an eyebrow, and makes a confused face at her.

"Okayyy," Logan begins, "Why dont we discuss what's written on this paper."

"Great, Logan hand me the paper."

As Logan gets up to hand Kendall the paper, he and BoodaBob meet eyes.

"Ehm, Logan."

"Oh, yeh, here."

Kendall grabs the paper, eyeing him suspicously.

James never enjoyed this feeling of tension. The feeling of suspicion, the feeling of knowing that you cant even trust your best friend.

Everyone was tense, suspicous, guilt ridden.

Looks were shared across to eachother, occasionally, and they werent the kind of looks that James liked.

Kendall clears his throat, "Alright. So this paper." Kendall shakes his head and makes a clicking sound with his tounge, "What-what are we going do to about this?"

Nobody says a word.

"Huh? Anybody got any words to say on this? Anything?"

Guitar Dude raises a hand.

"Guitar Dude, tell me what's up."

"Well..." he started out slowly, "I think the paper is written in black ink, but it sort of looks like a blue..."

"Guitar Dude..." Kendall puts his head in his hands.

Frustrated, Kendall looks up, "Does _anyone_ have anything else to say about this paper?"

Camille spoke up, "I feel like, maybe we should go through the list..and pick and point what everyone has to say..about..what's written about them on the paper."

Kendall nods his head, "Okay, okay."

"So..who wants to go first?" Jo asked.

The Jennifer with straight hair and bangs stands up, "Uhm, what if I dont want to talk about what's written about me?"

"Well then you dont-"

"Ehm, Im not finished talking."

Kendall raised a brow.

Jennifer went on, "Yeh uhm, maybe what's written about me is a total lie. And maybe, our past is none of your buisness, Knight."

"Excuse me?"

"No, no." Jo stopped Kendall, "I get it. I know exaclty why she doesnt want to talk about her past." Jo got up and walked toward Jennifer.

"Oh do you?" Jennifer folded her arms, and stepped closer towards Jo.

You could almost feel the suspense in the air.

"Alright ladies-"

"James shh!"

Jo took another step closer, "I think, you know exaclty what you did. And what you did...you killed your brother."

Jennifer huffed, "Shut up, bitch! You cant proove anything!"

Everyone bit thier lips.

Jo just stepped closer, with undeniable confidence, "You know..you used to say all the time how much Tyler reminds you of your brother."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"You know what I think?" Jo said.

"What do you think?" Jennifer snickered.

"I. think. that. you...killed. Tyler." Jo said slowly.

Everyone gasped, completely speechless. But it did make sense. If Jennifer really killed her brother, and Jennifer said Tyler reminded her of her brother...all the evidence leads up to Jennifer.

Jennifer unfolded her arms, "Oh do you?" she gave Jo alitte shove.

Jo raised a brow, anger in her fierce eyes, "Yes, I do." Jo shoved her back.

It was getting tense.

"Maybe," Jennifer shoved her again, harder, "You shouldnt make such quick assumtions about people."

"Maybe," Jo gave her a shove, even harder, "You should think about it. All the evidence leads up to you." Jo paused, "You. killed. Tyler." she whispered.

This time, Jennifer shoved Jo down, hard, and Jo fell to the ground. Everyone immediatly popped up and stood over Jo.

Kendall pulled Jo up, and everyone looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer felt the tension, rocks sideways on her feet, and crossed her arms, looking down at the ground.

"Jen..._are_ you the killer?" the blonde Jennifer asked her.

Jennifer looked up, "Katie killed Tyler!" Jennifer pointed to Katie, and everyone's attention was bought to Katie.

Katie puts her hands out, signaling innocence, and shook her head in disbelief, "How many times do I have to say, I didnt kill Tyler."

"So it's just a conicidence that you got into a fight with him the day he was murdered, huh?"

"Uh, Yeh!"

Jennifer smirked.

"So maybe it's also just a coincidence that you always said Tyler reminded you of your brother...to whom you murdered." If Jennifer wants to play bitch, Katie will play bitch right back.

Jennifer steps closer to Katie, "Look, you litte ten year old prick, you better just stay out of my way, and my buissness, and we wont have a problem..,okay?"

Katie looks Jennifer dead in the eye, before Jennifer walks off, following her, the other two Jennifers.

Camille sits down on the couch, and looks at her thumbs, "Maybe not the best idea I've ever come up with."

Logan sits down next to her and rubs her back, "It's cool. We are all just really stressed right now, and the tension of course is getting to all of us."

Kendall takes a deep breath, "Anyway, I could use a fruit smoothie. Anyone want one?"

"Oh, I do." Jo says.

"Brb." Kendall says, before taking off.

Jo sits down on the arm of the couch, and makes a horse like sound with her lips.

Carlos sits down with her, and does it too.

There was an awkward silence between everyone, untill Kendall came back.

"Im back, with a fruit smoothie for my lady."

Jo took it gladly, "Thank you."

James, who's sitting on the floor infront of the couch, clears his throat, "So, what are we going to do about this shit?"

Everyone exchanges a few tired looks.

"Wait a sec..." something catches Camille's eye, "James, what's sticking out of your pocket?"

Everyone looks back at James.

"James, is that a knife?" Kendall asks.

"Psh..no." James says.

Everyone exchanges a few confused & suspicous looks.

Then Jo takes a sip of her smoothie, then suddenly her eyes roll back into her head, and she falls backwards off the couch with a hard impact.

**authors note- OH MY BUGZOOTERS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

"We want pizza! NOW!...I mean uhm, you know, Im sorry haha, please."


	7. Desolate and Truthless

**authors note- thanxxx so much for the reviews. omg, last chapter had alot of tension, right? hehe, im evilll. OMG have you guys checked out this amazing oneshot that MissFenway wrote, called 'Lest We Forget'? its great! i personally loved it. so, winter break is aproaching, and i hope to update something over break, but idk im probably gunna be like super busy with this community service project i have to do for school. blech. shuldnt community service be my choice?**

**disclaimer- yeh over night i magically got full custody of BTR. no, i dont own big time rush.**

**chapter 7**

"Why would I kill my own girlfriend?"

The lobby was now a madhouse. Things being tossed around, arguments springing up from here to there, everyone acusing one another, a whole lot of chaos.

"I dont know, Kendall, why dont you tell me?"

Kendall put his hand out in front of Camille, warning her not to push it, "Stay out of this, drama club."

The Jennifers came back, but adding more people just made the situation worse.

"Kendall," Logan began, "you were the one who handed her the drink."

"So that means I killed her?" Kendall's voice raised to a more high pitched tone.

"Uh, kinda." Jennifer said.

Kendall smiled at that remark. He almost found it ironic how _she_ would say something like that.

Kendall chuckled and stepped closer to Jennifer, the room getting silent, "You know what I think?"

Jennifer folded her arms & smirked, "What do you think?"

"I think you killed her."

Jennifer raised a brow, as a grin grew across her face, spreading from cheek to cheek. People began to laugh.

Kendall turned red, "Im serious."

"Ha!" Jennifer said between giggles, "No no no no no. Dont try to turn this on me, Mr," Jennifer picked up the paper off the couch in the lobby, "Mr. I killed my father by putting drugs in his drink."

Kendall snatched the paper, "You were the one who got into a fight with her right before this happened."

Jennifer looked him dead in the eye, "I didnt do anything."

"Okay, princess, you can say what you want, but you know what you did."

Jennifer smiled, "Look at the paper, Knight. Look at the paper. That's exactly how you killed your father. By placing drugs in his drink. Now you did the same to your precious girlfriend. You just cant control yourself, Kendall, can you?"

"I didnt kill my father."

Jennifer smiled, "Yeh and Im not beautiful," she said sarcastically, "Your lieing through your teeth."

Kendall wanted to curse her off, give her a peice of his mind, but he didnt. He bit his lip.

"Out of words?"

Kendall bit his lip, and this time tasted blood.

Logan took a breath, feeling the tension rising, "This doesnt fit the pattern, though."

Jennifer made a confused face at him.

"Look," Logan said, "Dont you remember? Stephanie chocked her aunt, Stephanie was chocked. Tyler shot his, Tyler was shot. But this paper states that Jo stabbed her neighbor."

"I rest my case!" Jennifer felt like she had overall power now, "See. This just states that Kendall clearly drugged her drink. I rest my case."

Logan sighed, clearly he didnt get through.

"Why are you so quick to defend Kendall?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Well," Logan hesitated, "I-I dont, well, what..no, Im not."

"Yeh, you are."

Logan hesitated. He didnt know what to say.

James managed to make his way around everyone without being seen. He made to the elavator.

"James."

_Damn!_

Without thinking, James immediatly plopped to the ground, "Supp."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Oh..uh, I was, just uhm, the-well, you know, I saw...well, thought..uhm...contact lens."

"Huh?"

"I saw a contact lens over here."

Camille remembered the knife. "Bull shit."

James stood up, and walked back towards them.

Camille reaches into James' pocket, and pulls out the knife. Everyone gasps.

"James," Logan stepped closer, "What is this?"

"I-I was just keeping it for protection."

"Protection?"

"Yeh.." James said, "Well, you know. Alot of people have been getting murdered lately. I need to bear my arms."

Frustrated, Logan put his shaking hands to his head, and walked back towards the couch, then took a shaky breath.

Carlos stood up, "How can we believe you?"

"Why wouldnt you belive me? Im your best friend, Carlos." James replied easily.

"James," Camille began, "This just doesnt sound right."

"Whats not to sound right about it?" James questioned.

While Camille & Carlos stood staring at James, BoodaBob reached over and tapped on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeh?"

"Uhm, can I see the paper?"

Kendall eyed him suspicously, "Uh, sure."

Scratching his beard, BoodaBob scanned over the paper.

"Er, w-wait a sec."

Everyone turned thier attention to BoodaBob.

"What?" The blonde Jennifer asked.

"Well, theres one person on this list that we left out."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Knight."

Kendall's hand reached towards his mouth, "No." he said, immediatly.

The curly haired Jennifer folded her arms, "So quick to defend you mama, there, Knight."

Kendall couldnt help but start shaking. All of this was just hitting him now. His girlfriend dieing, everyone thinking he's a serial killer, and now..his mom, could practically be a killer?

"Lets go!" James said, and with that, everyone marched off towards 2J.

"No, no, wait." Kendall just didnt want to belive it, "Wait."

But noone listened, they all continued to leave.

Kendall sunk to his knees, and tears fell from his eyes. He didnt care, he let them fall.

Then he looked at his girlfriend, who lay dead on the floor in the middle of the Palm Woods lobby. They havent even called an ambulance yet, she just lay there.

On his knees, Kendall made his way over to Jo, on the floor.

Kendall strokes her hair, and muffled cries escape him.

Then, he notices something.

He turns Jo's body around.

And there, in her back, is a knife, and dry blood is all over the floor around him.

Jo was stabbed. But by who?

Kendall didnt really car by who, at the moment, but he knew it! He knew he didnt kill his girlfriend.

The blonde reaches for the paper, and reads over it.

_Jo Taylor is resposible for the death of her nieghbor, on Auguast 14, 2003, by stabbing him._

It was all coming together, now. It all made sense.

Like the peices of a puzzle, it was coming together.

So the pattern goes on.

Stephanie chocked, Stephanie was chocked. Tyler shot, Tyler was shot. Jo stabbed, Jo was stabbed.

It was like revenge.

Like, back handed revenge.

A taste of your own medicine..

A taste of your own medicine!

Almost like karma.

Kendall was never one to belive in Karma, but that's not to say it doesnt come to mind almost everytime he thinks about the pattern.

It was karma, it was back handed revenge, it was a taste of your own medicine.

Some evil genuis with a devious mind must have come up with this.

This idea, to make everyone go nuts, indenial.

But really all that's happening is back handed revenge.

Only one with a truly devious mind could do this.

Question is...who did this?

**authors note-REVIEW PLEASE! happy holidays everybody! :)**


	8. The Drama Within

**authors note- you know, ever since snooki, new jersey has been such a stereotype. & it annoys me, i live in new jersey, im actaully not too much of a beach person, infact the closest i live to a beach is sandy hook, which is like an hour away. and i dont have a 'new joysoy' accent. ugh, srry but that was on my mind all day 2day lol. anyway, wow. i feel like this is the best accomplished story ive written so far, becuz its only been 7 chapters and so far i have 65 reviews, and also becuz i feel like im working hard on this, too. anywhooters, thanx for the reviews. next chapter!**

**warning- the language in the next few chapters may start to get alittle more severe.**

**chapter 8**

A pshycotic rampage, a practical 'angry mob', full of residents of the Palm Woods.

You dont nessacarly expect on a random afternoon for all your friends, neighbors, even your own daughter to come busting down your door and accusing you of being a serial killer. You just dont.

So when it happens, you dont expect it. But when your son comes in holding a peice of paper that stated a 'murder youve comitted' years ago, then it all starts to make sense.

Mrs Knight backs up into the kitchen, knocking over plates and things in the buisness.

"What? I swear I didnt do anything!"

"Admit it! You killed them!"

"I didnt kill anybody!"

Sweat trickles down her forehead, she's nervous, shaking, it's all just hitting her now.

"Wait!" Everyone's attention is bought to Kendall, in the back of the room.

"What?"

Kendall's eyebrows furrow, "Everyone come with me."

When they bought thier attention to Jo's dead body, and the knife shoved through it, they all turned suspicious heads towards Kendall.

"So you stabbed her?"

Kendall's mouth dropped, "What? NO!"

"Then who did?"

Kendall threw his hands in the air and flung back his head, "Thats the mystery!"

Camille groaned.

"Are you aware of the suspicious deaths that have occured at the Palm Woods, lately?" Carlos questioned Mrs. Knight.

"Yes." She answered simply.

James tapped his finger on his chin, "Are you aware of how these deaths have occured?"

"No."

"It's Mrs. Knight." The blonde Jennifer simply said.

"What? No!"

"We havent heard much from Guitar Dude. He's on this list, too." Carlos said.

"Hey, man, it isnt me!"

"I still think it's Kendall." Boodabob's scratchy voice was heard in the backround.

"How come noone's really accusing the curly haired Jennifer?"

"It's not me!"

"Its Logan!"

"Its James!"

"Its Katie!"

"It's Jennifer!"

"It's BoodaBob!"

"It's Camille!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Logan screamed, pulling on his hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Logan couldnt take it anymore. The denial, the insanity, everyone accusing one another. The insanity, ontop of the grief, was getting to his head. And he was no longer able to take it.

Logan screamed, and ran out of the lobby.

Panicking and shaking, he ran and ran. He ran into the stairway, and hid underneath the stairs.

Logan crawls into the feetal positon, and shakes violently. _This isnt happening..this isnt happening._ He keeps telling himself. But who exactly is kidding?

He shakes back and forth, hoping to calm himself down, yet failing in his attempts. All the insanity, and it's happening so fast. It's...scary.

It's causing you to think twice about the closest people you know, even your best friends. Could they be serial killers? Are you their next victim?

/

Sitting upsidedown on the couch, Carlos throws a tennis ball at the ceiling, and catches it. He repeats his action several times.

"You know James," Carlos decided to become a little smart-aleck, "There's alot of evidence pointing towards you, you know."

James walks out from behind the counter, "What are you getting at, Carlos?"

Carlos shrugs, just giving an attitude that knows will piss off James, "Nothing. Im just saying."

James' lips curl, practically getting satisfaction from all this, "Oh, ha. I see what your getting at. Your trying to be alittle prick. Your trying to make me feel guilty...and upset..but really, your just being a prick."

Carlos popped up off the couch, and fixed his shirt, "Well, you know you with all your 'guess its just a mystery' crap, and nobody forgot about the knife, earlier today, you know."

James smirked, "Okay, Carlos. Fuck it. Im _trying _to be nice to you, Im trying to stay on everyone's good side."

"Of course you are."

James stepped closer to Carlos, "What?"

Carlos stepped closer to James, "What? Was it something I said?"

Then, they were right infront of eachother, up in eachother's faces.

Kendall comes barging in, "Guys."

"What?" They said, in unison, sounding kind of irratated.

"You seen Logan lately?"

"No," James replied, "Why?"

Kendall blinks a few times, "Well...he practically had a freak attack this afternoon, and just ran out on us."

Carlos & James shrugged, "So? Just give the little freak some time alone to hypervantalate." James snickered.

Kendall was blown aback, "Ehm, the _little freak_ just so happens to be our _best friend_. And cool the attitude. It makes you sound like a real bitch."

James flipped his hair, "You can say whatever you want, but it will always be in the back of our minds that you killed your girlfriend."

Ignoring his prissy comment, "Well dont you wanna atleast know if Logan's _okay_?"

James shrugged, and grabbed an apple from the counter, cleaning it off on his shirt.

Kendall scoffed, "Well than. Sorry, didnt know it was your time of the month."

James put the apple down on the counter, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carlos bit his lip.

Kendall went on, "Well I dont know what's up with you, but youve got a real bad attitude on right now, and I dont like it."

James looked him dead in the eye, but didnt feel like fighting back. It was getting late, and James was exausted.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Well Im gunna go try to find Logan. Carlos?"

Carlos was distraught from his thoughts, and looked up, "Huh?"

"You coming?"

Carlos took a deep breath, "Yeh..sure." he said, uneasy.

Camille and Guitar dude were tanning by the pool.

Camille sat up, "It's getting dark."

Guitar Dude looks up, sleepily, at glances at his watch, "Oh yeh. It's 8:30."

"Well," Camille grabs her bag, and stands up, "Im gunna head back to my apartment. Night."

Guitar Dude stands up as well, "Yeh, I should get going too. I got someone to take care of tomorow."

Camille was about to nod her head, then paused. She pushed her hair back behind her ears, and looked at him suspicously, "What?"

Guitar Dude shrugs, "Something wrong?"

Camille twirls the end of her hair, and scratches her nose, "Well..." she starts out slowly, "It kinda sounded like you said you have to take care of someone tomorow."

Guitar Dude hesitates, "Well..uh..yeh." He paused, too bad he didnt have a twix bar, like you see in those commercails, "Yeh..I mean, baby sit a kid tomorow."

Camille steps closer, "You hesitated."

Guitar Dude doesnt now how to respond, "Your point being?"

Camille blinks a few times, opens her mouth to say something, then stops. She eyes him suspicously for a few seconds, then just grabs her bag, and walks off.

The blonde Jennifer is sitting in her apartment that she shares with the other Jennifers, and she sighs. Sitting on the pink couch in the living room, just staring at the T.V., but not actually paying attention to the show that unfolds in front of her, she starts to feel..wierd.

She's thinking about the fight she had. With Kendall. And she's feeling wierd about it. Like in her stomach.

Was she feeling...guilty?

Jennifer was a bitch. She will admit it herself, a hard core bitch, who certaintly never feels guilty about a silly little fight. So what was happening now? Why this sudden feeling of..blech?

The curly haired Jennifer is sitting in her bedroom, with the other Jennifer.

"You know, Jen." The curly haired Jennifer says.

"What?"

"Its pretty amazing how you went up against Jo like that."

Jennifer nods, "Well, you know. If you want to get anywhere in this town, you gotta be hard."

The curly haired Jennifer blows a bubble with her gum, and pops it, "Yeh. You know, it's a little wierd how you got into a fight with her, and then she was stabbed," she pauses, "or drugged. Whatever it was."

The other Jennifer stands up, "What are you saying?"

The curly haired Jen puts her hands up in a defensive way, "Oh, nothing. Im just saying. But I find it alittle wierd how she died- right after you guys got into a fight."

Jennifer was appauled. She stamps her foot down and makes her point straight, "Kendall killed his girlfriend. And he knows it."

"Okayyy. Just saying." Curly Jennifer says, "Unless..theres a reason for you to get so defensive."

Jennifer steps closer to her, "You wanna say that to my face, bitch?"

Curly Jennifer steps closer, now they are face to face, "So Im a bitch, now,huh?"

"Yeh," Jennifer shoves her, "Gotta problem with that?"

Curly Jennifer hits the ground hard at impact, and a knife falls out of her pocket.

"Is that...is that a knife?"

Curly Jennifer quickly scrambles for the knife, shoves back into her pocket, "Psh..nooo."

Camille finnaly settles into her apartment, and puts some toast in the toaster. Then there's a knock on the door. Camille goes over to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Guitar Dude."

"Hey..uhm, I was wondering if maybe you may have grabbed my towel by mistake back at the pool."

"Oh..uh, yeh..come in, I will check."

He follows Camille into her apartment, then smells something, "Hey, are you making...toast?"

"Yeh...oh, here it is. Sorry."

Guitar Dude grabs it, with pleasure, "Its Kay, dude."

Then Camille tripped, and the two of them collide with eachother, and they knock over the toaster. The toaster hits the floor, hard, and it sets on fire.

"Where could he be?" Kendall asks, frustrated, as him and Carlos round the corner.

"Well...I think he might be by the stairs..that's kind of where I go when I want to be alone." Carlos reasons.

Kendall thinks about it for a second, and then the two of them head for the stairs. Kendall and Carlos get to the stairs.

"You see him anywhere?" Kendall asked.

"Nope-oh wait, here." Carlos bends down, "Hes under the stairs!"

Kendall and Carlos bothe bend down, and sitting under the stairs is Logan.

Logan has a knife to his arm, and there are already three cuts on his arm.

Katie knocks on BoodaBob's door.

BoodaBob opens the door, rubbing his eyes, "What's up, Katie?"

"Our cable's out."

BoodaBob takes a deep breath, here, come in, and sit down, I'll get my tool box and we'll head to your apartment."

Katie nods and sits down on BoodaBob's couch. She observes his place, and notices a picture frame on his coffe table. Katie picks it up and looks at it. It's a women, and on the back of the picture is written, "The axe has yet to fail."

Katie observes it for a while, something was up with that...something was suspicious about that. Where had she seen or heard something like that before?

Katie thought hard, deep, into the back of her mind..then she got it! It was written on the paper, Boodabob murdered his wife..with an axe.

Then she was startled when she heard BoodaBob's voice.

"Hey..w-what are you doing with that picture?"

Katie poped up, the picture in her hand, "The axe has yet to fail? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That," he said sternly, "Is none of your buisness."

Katie was appauled, she dropped the picture, and stepped back, gingerly.

"Katie-"

"No! Stay away from me!" Katie picks up a glass vase and points it at him.

"Katie-"

"No!", She whisperes horsely, "You did it, You really did, You killed you wife."

"Hey, now, what's written on that paper about me is-"

"The truth!" Katie cuts him off.

"Alright now," BoodaBob was starting to loose his temper, "I didnt do anything to anyone. You shouldnt just go around accusing people, and-"

"No! Your a killer!"

Then, he officailly lost it. He punched Katie in the face, and she went down.

"Logan.." Kendall begins, "What are you doing to yourself?"

Logan doesnt even bother to make eye contact with Kendall. He sniffles, as more tears fall from his eyes, "I didnt mean to do it, Kendall. I didnt mean to do it!"

Kendall and Carlos sit next to Logan, "What? What do you mean? You didnt mean to do what?"

Logan sniffles, and opens his mouth to answer.

Suddenly, there is an ear pinching scream heard, and it sounds kind of like...Kendall's mom.

**A/N- Oh my shizolmz! ..yeh, thats my new word. Shizolmz. Hehe. Anyway, you gotta review if you want a quick update! Lol, I got the idea to just leave you hanging there from an episode of George Lopez I saw the other night, when Carmen was going to open her letter, and Angie was going to take the pregnancy test, and Max is about to drink the beer, and Vick is about to propose to Lindsey, and George is about to answer the door, and then the episode just ends! and i was all wtf? no! lol yeh so now i decided to tourture you like that! hehe im evil :) So review please, OH and make sure to go on my profile & vote for who you think the killer is! :P**


	9. The Boiling Point

**A/N- Wow thanx for the reviews guys! So last chapter was pretty juicy, wasnt it? Lol, this story has officaly hit a boiling point! Oooh juicy! Lol, sorry, I live for that kinda stuff. Juicy, drama stuff. Degrassi is practically my life. Anywhooters, next chapter.**

**chapter 9**

Flames rapidly spread throughout apartment 2J, Ms Knight gasps for air.

The fire alarm goes off in the apartment, and James, half asleep, jumps out of bed. His hair a mess, he nearly slips and falls on his face tyring to get to the door, then runs right into the door.

James topples over, and hops back up on his feet, "Oh, your closed." he says, half awake.

Clumsy hands open his bedroom door nob, to walk into a smoke filled apartment.

He curses under his breath, and searches through the fog to grab the extinguisher. Fumbling hands grab it, as he quickly tries his best to put out the fire.

Once the fire is gone, he coughs, and waves his arms around trying expose of the smoke fumgiting the apartment.

The brunette takes a deep breath of relief and plops down onto the orange couch in the living room. Then he thinks- wait, how did the fire even start?

"Stay here!"

"Wait, Kendall!" Carlos calls out.

Too late, Kendall is already halfway gone. So Carlos stays put under the stairs with Logan.

"Logan?"

Logan sniffles, trying to pull himself together, "Yeh?"

Carlos takes a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts together so he can actually process words correctly. "Why were you cutting yourself?" he grabs Logan's arm, that already has three cuts on it.

Logan takes a deep breath..

Kendall runs down the hallway as fast as he can. He doesnt even know if the scream actually came from his mother, but it sure sounded like her. Then he smells smoke, and its coming from..Camille's apartment.

Kendall practically knocks down Camille's door, and sees her & Guitar Dude putting out smoke, that came from a broken toaster shattered all over the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Kendall asks.

"Yeh," Camille struggles with the fire extinguisher, "We're-" The extinguisher lets out a puff of air, "We're fine. Just a little accident in the kitchen."

Kendall blinks tiredly, "Did you guys hear that scream?"

Camille and Guitar Dude exchange looks, "No, why?"

Kendall's mind finally processes, and he immediatly runs back to his apartment. Kendall hurries down the hallway, passing every door as his panicking grows beyond extremes.

James stands up and walks around the counter, observing the area where the fire started. Then he notices a pack of matches, and a lighter. Just sitting there, sitting on the ground. Where did they come from?

Suddenly, James remembers something. Before he drifted off asleep, Kendall & Carlos went looking for Logan, and Katie went looking for BoodaBob because the cable was out..that means the only one other than him left in the apartment, was...Ms. Knight.

Ms. Knight!

James runs into Ms Knights bedroom, shes not in there. He runs back out into the living room.

There she is. Laying on the floor, burnt.

The sight is quite repulsive.

His pratical second mother, is on the floor, hair singed to no end, covered in blood, burnt to a crisp. Mrs Knight is...dead.

"2M...2L...2K...2J!" Kendall barges into his apartment.

He meets eyes with James, "Gosh, it looks like a fire happened in here."

James nodded, "It did."

"Two fires? In one day?" Kendall mumbles to himself.

"Two fires? What do you mean_ two_ fires?" James questions.

"There was just a fire over at Camille's. Something in the kitchen, nothing severe."

James nods, running his finger though his hair.

For a moment, Kendall almost forgot the reason why he had come rushing over here in the first place. He heard a scream. From his mother. Then his memory all came rushing back to him, and it was like being slapped in the face with a brick, when he saw the scene that lays out right before his eyes.

His mother lay on the ground, dead.

At first, Kendall was alittle denial. As in, no, this isnt happening. This cant be happening, this didnt just happen, kind of denial.

But then he felt confusion. As in, isnt it wierd that two fires happened at practically the same time? Also, how did the fire here even start?

Then he felt anger. Anger towards James. As in, my mother lay dead on the ground with no sign of _how_ she died, while you were the only one in the apartment. Did you kill my mother?

Kendall slowly looks up at James, who has his hands out infront of him, backing away.

"James. Im gunna ask you once," Kendall begins, though gritted teeth, "Did you, kill my mother?"

"No!" James immediatly exclaims.

Kendall swallows hard, and says with a scratchy voice, "How did the fire start?" he tried to remain calm, and be as reasonable as possible.

"I-I dont really know.."

Kendall bit his tounge so hard he tasted blood, trying his best not to punch his so called 'best friend' in the face.

"But you," Kendall held onto the counter, tightening his grip by the second, "were here the whole time."

James practically felt the tension in the air, "Well..." James felt sweat trickle down his forehead as Kendall stared him down, "I drifted off asleep, and then I heard the smoke alarm go off..then I rushed out here, and..well..yeh."

Kendall was violently shaking. His eye was twitching. He had offically lost it. He took a deep breath, put one hand up in the air, and shouted , "Group meeting! NOW."

/

Carlos, taking his place down on the couch in the lobby, glances at his watch. 10:32 pm. His head is aching, he rubs his tired eyes, and looks up to see Kendall pacing back and forth infront of him.

"I," Kendall begins, then finds himself lost from words, "We," Kendall blinks, and looks down, "Uh..."

Blonde Jennifer raises an eyebrow, "Yeh?"

Kendall ignores her, and thinks for a few more minutes, "Ok. Why dont I just come out in the open here? So, Carlos and I, walked under the staircase, to see Logan, cutting himself." Kendall pauses, giving everyone a minute to absorb that. They all look over towards Logan, who scrouches down into the couch, "Then, I heard a scream. And Camille and Guitar Dude, had a fire in Camille's house."

"We know that, it's nothing big." Camille responded.

Kendall put his hand out, "Then...I go back to my apartment," Kendall's stare daggers in James' eye, "And my apartment was on fire, James was standing right there, and my mother was dead on the floor." Kendall spat.

Kendall didnt even bother to look up to see everyone's facail expressions, to see them questioning James & Logan in shock, to see how Katie would take the sudden note of death on her mother, to see..everything.

The blonde Jennifer cleared her throat, quieting everyone, "Ehm, Kendall."

Kendall looks up, bitting his lip, "Yeh?"

Jennifer takes a moment to process her mind, then stands up from the couch, and looks Kendall in the eye. She watched as Kendall grew nervous, and walked closer towards him, "Kendall. I wanted to say..maybe we all arent being as considerate as we should be. Im sorry I snapped at you before. Maybe you didnt kill Jo, maybe your not the killer. I think the insanity is just getting to our heads. I think we all need to just sit down, and calmly figure everything out."

Kendall cant do anything but rapidly blink at the blonde girls' sudden way of knowledge.

Kendall nods his head, "Maybe...we should do that in the morning. Its-its getting late."

Jennifer nods, and soon enough, everyone is off, heading back to thier apartments.

Curly Jennifer and James hop into the elavator, and before James knows it, Jennifer slams him up against the elavator doors.

"Ah, what?"

Jennifer's eye almost twitching, as she pulls the knife out of her pocket. James' eyes widen at the sight of the knife.

"Yeh, that's right. You know what!" She spat.

James couldnt say anything.

"How..the hell...did _your_ pocket knife, wind up in_ my_ pocket?"

James blinked a few times, and shushed her, "Shhh.."

"Why?" she demanded.

James lowered his head, and whispered, "Cause, we dont want anyone to know...we're dating."

Jennifer bit her lip. Yes, it was true, Jennifer and James had just recently started dating. But secretly, noone was to know about it.

James went on, "Maybe," he grabbed the knife out of her hand, "Maybe it got mixed in there when we..the other day...you know, hooked up."

Jennifer wanted to smile at the concieded boy's way of secretly remembering thier little makeout party they had the other day, but she couldnt bring herself to at the moment. Not at a time like this.

The elavator doors opened, and Jennifer loosened her grip on her boyfriend. Eyeing him suspicously, she slowly walked out of the elavator.

James sighed, and looked down at the pocket knife in his hands. Only he knows how his pocket knife wound up in Jennifer's pocket.

Kendall was the last one left in the lobby, after everybody scurried away.

Blonde Jennifer stops dead in her tracks, and puts a hand on the wall. She turns around, and walks back towards Kendall.

Jennifer sits down on the couch next to him, and takes a deep breath, "Im uhm..Im sorry about your girlfriend."

Kendall was tooken by surprise at how suddenly kind she was being, "What?"

Jennifer smiled, "You heard me."

Kendall blinked, "I didnt kill her. I swear. I-I..love her."

Jennifer nodded in understanding, "She was a nice girl."

Kendall smiled, "This is just..all so crazy. I mean, we wouldnt kill any of our friends, our family."

"I know, somebodies...just...really screwing us up. Big time."

It was quiet in the lobby, and Kendall looked into Jennifer's eyes. The two of them just sat there, staring into eachother's eyes. They leaned over, getting closer and closer to eachother's faces.

And they kissed.

Logan, Carlos, Katie, and James enter apartment 2J, and all look at eachother, standing in the doorway. Katie immedatly runs off to her bedroom, as if trying to hide something.

The three boys, teary eyed, just stared at eachother for a few minutes. They all knew that they wanted to pull eachother into a three way hug, but..just not now. Not at this moment.

They kissed, they held onto eachother, like each moment was thier last.

Then Kendall was pulled back into reality and poped up.

Jennifer was drawn aback.

"Wait. Whoa. Wait...I-I cant do this."

Jennifer was completely speechless..did she just make out with...Kendall?

Kendall felt dizzy. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks of hair, and stormed off.

Kendall entered his apartment, feeling dizzy, and confused. Was he having feelings for...Jennifer?

Logan was sitting on the couch, just staring at the TV that wasnt even turned on. Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kendall enter.

"You okay, dude? You look pale."

Kendall swallowed hard, and nodded, "Yeh. Just fine."

Logan bit his lip, "M'Kay...Im gunna head off to bed. It's almost 11, and Im getting tired."

Kendall nodded.

Katie comes out into the kitchen, and opens the fridge, "Oh, hey guys. Didnt know you were still awake."

Kendall walks over and kisses his sister on the forehead, then notices something.

"Katie..is this..." He kneels down and rubs a finger over Katie's face, "Is this...concealer?"

Suspicously, Logan walks over, and the two of them start rubbing the oncealer off Katie's face, uncovering a nice bruise.

"Katie.." Logan trailed off.

"Who...who did this to you?" Kendall picked up.

Katie swallowed hard, and figured she manage well just spit it out, "BoodaBob."

Kendall's eyes raged with anger. Logan could tell he was furious, was about to blow his steam, explode like a time bomb. Kendall bit his lip in anger, and clutched his fists, his face turning red.

Suddenly theres was a loud scream, and it came from the lobby.

**A/N- yeh so i like taking unexpected twists. James/Jennifer, not something u see everyday...huh? And Kendall kissing the blonde Jennifer...did I mention i like taking unexpected twists? This chapter stunk, I know. Next chapter will be better. Review Please! :)**


	10. Figuring Things Out

**A/N- Im sorry I havent updated in ages of decades of centuries of years. So I have another story up if you want to check it out, called 'Ninteen Minutes' if you guys want to check that out, its basically about the boy's worlds coming crashing down and thier struggling to survive. Plenty of whumpage for everyone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, next chapter.**

**chapter 10**

The horrible sight that unravels infront of them is shocking, horrifying, and quite repulsive.

Doing the exact opposite of the other Jennifer, curly Jennifer just shrugs and folds her arms, while the other Jennifer collapsed to the ground and started letting out soft sobs and shaking.

Curly Jennifer doesnt even bother to make eye contact, "She hung herself."

James raises an eyebrow at his secretive girlfriend, making a face at her. She shrugs back at him.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"I think she hung herself."

Winding up enough courage to, Camille takes a few steps forward and walks towards the blonde Jennifer.

The blonde is hanging by her neck on a rope attatched to the ceiling of the lobby. He body is just hanging, lifeless, limpless.

Now this isnt something that happens everyday, something you see everyday. Probably not exactly what everyone does when they walk into a scene like this, just leave her hanging by her neck on the rope as you talk amongst yourselves.

Yet again, this whole week has not been the slightest bit normal.

Camille cleared her throat, "Well," she began, and turned around to face everyone, "It does..sort of make sense."

Camille paused then went on, "There has been alot of tension lately. Alot of issues, lots of tension, loads of stress, thus resulting in some mental anguish."

Everyone was silent for a second, taking in what had just been said to them, "Resulting in suicide." Logan picked up.

Camille nodded, "Exactly."

"But.." Carlos was confused, "Why..I mean, she just...suicide?"

Camille nodded.

"Yeh..but, it just seems so..unlike her..you know?"

People shrugged.

After exchanging a few looks, there was an awkward silence, and everyone's attention was then bought to Katie, who entered the lobby.

She fiddles with her nails, and looks up to everyone. Her black eye clear daylight.

"Katie, what happened to your eye?" James asks.

Katie looks up, nervous expression plastered on her face, and glances at Kendall.

"Wait, where's BoodaBob?" Kendall asks, face as serious as a soilder.

"Hes cleaning out the air vents, why?" Guitar Dude answered.

Brushing past Katie, Kendall stormed out of the lobby to ascavenge for the man who hit his ten year old sister.

...

It's 2:00 A.M. and everyone is practically sleep deprived. Due to severe insomina, the only person who is not currently sleeping is Guitar Dude.

Laying awake on his bed in his apartment, he stares at the ceiling, taking deep, slow, heavy breaths.

And suddenly the lights are shut off.

Nothing but darkness is seen, and Guitar Dude pops up, "Who's there?"

Then he is grabbed and dragged away.

Kendall busts through the door of BoodaBob's apartment, and he is silently sleeping on his couch in the living room.

BoodaBob pops up, "Wh-wh..what's going on?"

Kendall just steps closer, and turns on BoodaBob's light, then yanks BoodaBob up by the shirt, "You hit my freakin sister!"

"Wh-what? Kendall?"

"Yeh!" He punches BoodaBob in the face, "Why the hell did you hit my sister?"

"Hey!" BoodaBob throws Kendall off him, "She was being a little know it all."

"So that gives you the right to hit her?" Kendall's voice screamed, filled with hysteria.

BoodaBob stands back, and picks up his axe.

Kendall's eyes go wide.

"I suggest you leave my apartment. Now."

Kendall nods, and backs out of BoodaBob's apartment. But not before leaving, he says, "This isnt over."

"Yeh we'll see about that."

"I know you killed your wife with an axe."

"And I know your little girlfriend hung her brother. Coincidence that she, too, was hung?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I saw you too in the lobby. As well as James and the curly haired Jennifer."

"James and the other Jennifer?"

BoodaBob nods.

Kendall gives him one more suspicous look, then nods, and leaves BoodaBob's apartment.

**A/N- Im sorry! This chapter was short and suckish! If you review, I will update next chapter faster, and it will be better, I promise! Sorry for this bad chapter! Oh, and btw, anyone that was following TheRescuer2's story, 24 Hours, I took it over, and now the next chapter is up on my profile. Kay, next chapter will. be. better. I promise!**


	11. Secrets are Spilled

**A/N- Thanxxx for the reviews. Idk when I will be able to update this, or 'Ninteen Minutes' or '24 Hours' cause I have midterms aproaching soon in which I desperatly need to study for. But this story is my main priority, since I started it first and its coming along very smoothly, as well as it being my most popular story yet. Anyyway, next chappie.**

**Chapter 11**

Sitting cross armed on the couch, staring at the television, James puts a grumpy expression on his face.

Kendall, deciding to act like a little smart aleck, plopped down beside his concieded friend on the couch and smirked.

James takes no less than a mere second to glance at Kendall, rage in his eyes, and turn his attention back to the T.V.

Kendall stretches, and yawns, and not even making eye contact with James, he says with such a smart aleck attitude, "So you and Jennifer, eh?"

James blinks a few times, and slowly turns his head toward Kendall, "What?"

Kendall smirks, and sits up on the couch, "Oh, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie."

Clearly irratated, but trying his best to look innocent, James just shrugs, acting clueless.

Kendall stands up, hanging his head down towards James, puts on a sacastic smile, "I know, Jamie. I. Know."

No longer playing innocent, James stands up, now feeling power due to being taller than Kendall, and smirks as well.

Kendall looking up at James, James looking down at Kendall, the two of them shake thier heads in anger.

"Your such a smartaleck." James says in a low tone.

Kendall looks James dead in the eye, "Just. Admit. It."

"Admit what, bushy brows?"

"Ooohhh, everything. The knife in your pocket, all your 'guess its a mystery' crap, you trying to get Jennifer under your wing so that you can win her trust, and then when she least expects it, you'll make her you next victim!" Kendall replies, dramatically.

James blinks in disbelief, and turns around. He scratches his nose, then takes a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips, then turns around to face Kendall, "You think that's why Im dating Jennifer?"

Kendall nods, "Well of course, that's how your planning on getting her under you wing. You know, so you can make her your next victim."

James rolls his eyes and shoves Kendall down onto the couch, "Shut. Up."

Kendall lifts himself back up, and looks James in those hazel eyes of his, "Why, James? Is somebody afraid of being discovered as the killer?"

James shoves him again, this time Kendall fell back and hit the table, "Let me straighten you out. I, like Jennifer. Why I carry a knife around is something I like to call none of your freakin buisness. And I. Am. Not. The. Killer."

Kendall wipes blood off his elbow, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. Camille came barging in, "Guys, come quick!"

"What?" James asked, irratated.

"Just come, dammit! Hurry!"

Kendall gets up and walks past James, the two of them eyeing eachother suspicously, and the two of them follow Camille into the lobby.

Everyone, or atleast everyone that is left, is standing out in the lobby, gathering around something.

Kendall and James push thier way through the crowd, and almost puke at the repulsive scene that unravels in front of them.

Guitar Dude. Laying on the floor, dead, and completely beaten up.

"He was...beaten to death." Camille breaks the silence.

"Well no duh, captain obvious." Curly Jennifer snaps. James holds her back, and rubs her shoulders calming her down, ignoring the wierd looks he got when everyone saw the two of them comforting eachother. He didnt care if the secret was out. By now, he didnt even care.

Kendall took one shaking hand, and reached towards his hair, pulling vigorously. Kendall started freaking out, shaking, weezing, the pressure getting to his head.

Kendall threw his hands in air and started figiting around in a spazmatic way.

"Kendall, calm down, just stay calm-"

"Shut up, Logan!" Kendall warned, anger raged in his eyes, his face mad red.

Logan backed up, and everyone was silent.

Kendall kicked a chair, and let out a loud groan, "Oh," he started, in a indenial matter, "and now, James is going to say, 'guess its a mystery' and everybodies gunna be all, 'oh, well who killed them?' Ahaha, ahaha!" Kendall was indenail, pure hysteria in his voice and his indenial laugh, "Ha, ohhh, everything is just the same. But do we realy know the killer? NO! And we're all just gunna KEEP GETTING KIILED TILL THERES NONE OF US! Ha ha ha ha!" Kendall flopped back onto the couch, as if he was high on drugs.

Frightened by Kendall's sudden indenail ways, and hysteria in his voice, everyone in the lobby backed up.

Carlos took a deep breath, and stepped infront of his blonde friend, "Kendall. Calm. Down."

Kendall's hysterically indenial, wide eyed face, suddenly turned angry, and he looked Carlos dead in the eye. The latino backed away.

Sweat trickled down Carlos' face as Kendall began to stand up, without saying a word. Not making eye contact, Kendall stormed out of the lobby, clenching his fists.

Carlos gulped, and turned around to face everyone.

Curly Jennifer stepped forward, "James & I are gunna go make sure he's okay."

James looked down at her, "We are?"

Jennifer elbowed him, hard, "Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "We are. Now lets go."

James rolled his eyes and was dragged off.

When the two of them were off, the other Jennifer put on a smile, tears in her eyes filled to the rim, "Im gunna...go." With that, she quickly left the lobby, wiping tears.

"She really must miss the blonde Jennifer."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yea, 'miss' ", she said sarcastically, knowing it had to be an act, "Anyway, Im tired, Im gunna head back and go take a nap."

"Kay, stay out of Kendall's way for a while, alright?" Logan replied.

"M'Kay." she muttered before leaving.

Boodabob suddenly felt tense, as though all eyes were on him. "I.. uh.. gotta..toilet..clogs..need to go do that now."

Camille leaned up against Bitters desk, and folded her arms, then nodded at him.

Feeling pressure, Boodabob was off fast.

Logan rocked back and forth on his feet, "Soo..."

"So.." Carlos repeated.

Camille sighed, "This whole thing..is just...eh.." she trailed off.

"Jank." Carlos picked up.

"Uh..yeah...jank."

Practically feeling the awkwardness in the room, Carlos decided to change the subject, "So, anyone want to go...I dont know..see a movie? You know, get away from all the stress for just a little while?"

Camille and Logan nodded at the sense of the idea.

"Here, Kendall." Jennifer walked over to the table in the kitchen, the kitchen where his mother had died in, and handed him a glass of water.

Kendall took it without a sound, and chugged it down.

James smiled nervously, "You feeling okay?

Kendall glared at him, and then stood up. James gulped.

"This cant be happening." Kendall walked around to the other side of the counter.

Jennifer looked up at James, motioning him to do something. James shrugged.

"Its...Its just...its...gunna be okay, Kendall." Jennifer assured.

Kendall looked up, like a sad puppy with all hope, and color drained from his face, and disbelief written in his eyes.

Jennifer sighed, then noticed something on the table. "Was that cup filled with water a minute ago?"

James shook his head, didnt Kendall finish his water?

Kendall shrugged, got up, and drank it.

Jennifer and James raised brows at eachother as the color suddenly drained away from Kendall's face again, and his eyes went wide.

"Eh...I wouldnt mind seeing a movie." Camille leaned back onto 's desk.

"A movie would be nice." Logan shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Kendall..." Jennifer stepped closer, "You okay..?"

"Kendall..." James panicked.

Suddenly, Kendall took one more sip of his drink, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Kendall!" James exclaimed.

Kendall fell backwards and hit the ground, hard, with a thud.

"Anything good playing?" Carlos asked.

Camille shrugged, "Well we could-"

Something suddenly went flying out of...well, nowhere, and hit Camille in the head.

"Ow." She rubbed the back of her head, "What was _that_?"

Logan leaned over and picked it up, "Its a...folder."

"Well, see what's inside!" Carlos rushed.

"Okay, okay." Logan opened it up, and Camille & Carlos leaned over his shoulder.

Inside, was a copy of the paper that stated the murders they've commited, and then a folded up peice of paper.

Pressure building, Logan slowly unfolded the paper.

"What's it say?" Carlos asked.

Logan glared at him, then unfolded the paper all the way.

_One by one, everyone at the Palm Woods will dissapear. Who is the killer? I think you know who you are._

**A/N- Finally I got this chapter up! I feel like my writting has been kind of off lately..sorry if it seems that way. Anyway, it may be a while untill the next update. Kay, Reviews?**


	12. Aftermath

**A/N- Im such a bad girl. Everytime I sit down infront of a book and attempt to study, its like my fingers have magical powers to reach for my labtop and start typing..urgg. Anyway, wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I reached 100! So, I gotta say, for anyone following 'Ninteen Minutes' I have no idea when Im going to update that. Like, I have SO much planned for it, but its gunna take a while to write. I dont know when I will, because Ive got my hands full with midterms and other stuff, so..yea. Maybe when Im finished with this story, I will get on that.**

**Chapter 12**

"Does anyone else but me realize that there are only, like..I dont know, eight of us left?"

Logan paced back and forth infront of everyone in the lobby, taking deep breaths, and trying to calm himself. One hand couldnt help but every now and then reach towards his head and start pulling vigorously in his hair to no avail, "And now..we're being blackmailed!"

"Logan," Camille put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Its not..nesacarally blackmail."

Logan clenched his teeth, "Whatever. There is no sign of who threw that bottle with the note inside of it at you!"

Carlos bent over and picked up the note, reading it over and over again, as if the letters on the paper would just miraculously change and say something else.

Logan observed the lobby. The two Jennifers sat next to eachother on the couch, while James and Boodabob stood beside them, and infront of Bitter's desk stood Logan, Camille, Katie, and Carlos.

Logan rolled his eyes, then went over and plopped down on the couch as well.

Carlos furrowed an eyebrow, deep in thought, as James scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling. He always loved the way happy-go-lucky Carlos looked when he was serious and deep in thought.

"Wait," a lightbulb went off in Carlos' head. Within all the insanity, and all the grief, nobodies really tooken the time to actually think seriously about what to do about this situation. The right, machure way. Who other than Carlos to realize that? "Did everyone ever think to..I dont know, call me crazy, but..call the police?"

Carlos didnt even look up to see everyones shocked faces and wide opened eyes, as they mentally slapped themselves for not thinking earlier.

Logan reached for the phone, but James stopped him. James' hand ontop of Logan's, Logan looked up, confusion in his eyes.

James didnt know why, but he had a sudden sense of this wierd feeling, like something would go wrong if the police were called, "Wait."

"What?"

"I.." James trailed off, "I dont think its such a smart idea..what if..what if it's a trap, like this killer wants us to call the fuzz, or..or.." he trailed off.

It was something about the look in Logan's eye that James could tell he meant no funny buisness. So in all, it wasnt much of a shock when Logan practically wailed James off of him.

"Or.." Logan began suspicously, "Or...your afraid of calling the police, because you know that..." Logan gasped, "Your the killer."

It was as if everyone was against him. On the ground, James looked up to see everyone suddenly standing around him, as if they all thought he was the killer. It was a sudden boycot against him, and it was freaking him out.

Panic growing, James felt sweat trickle down his forehead as he began to slip into a cold sweat, and breathing became a challenge, and hearing was soon uncapable.

"It only makes sense." Jennifer's nasty voice broke through all that, and bought James back to reality.

The curly Jennifer rocked back and forth nervously on her feet, "It could be anybody."

The other Jennifer looked at her, stare daggers in her eye, "So quick to defend your little boyfriend, there, arent you?

Curly Jennifer was drawn aback, "What..N-no. I just-"

"You just what?"

Speechless, she hesitated.

Without the blonde Jennifer around to lead them, and boss them around, and tell them what to do, it's safe to say that the Jennifers have been getting a little out of hand lately.

Jennifer looked her friend dead in the eye, and just walked away.

Curly Jennifer helped her boyfriend get up, and the two of them walked off as well. Soon enough, everyone had left the lobby except Logan and Camille.

For about a minute, there was an awkward silence within them, untill Camille went over and sat on the couch, burrying her face in her hands.

"Whats wrong, honey?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Come onnnn...tell meee." Her boyfriend pleads.

Camille lifts her head up, eyes filled to the rim with tears.

Noticing this, Logan immediatly puts his arms around his girlfriend, in attempts to comfort her, "What's wrong, baby?"

Camille sniffles, and wipes her tears with the back of her hand, "I...it's stupid."

"Nah, tell me."

Camille sighs, then clears her throat. She sits up on the couch, putting her elbows in her knees, and fiddles with her thumbs, "I dont want to die."

Her voice was so quiet, it was barely heard, but when Logan's mind was finally procesing, it was not hearing what it wanted to hear. Pity turned to grief, and Logan went from angry to indenail, and back and forth within a the following minute.

"What?" he finally demanded.

Camille was alittle drawn aback, "Well," she sat up straight, and put her hands on her lap, "D-dont you see, Logan? Everybody's dieing..I mean, who knows..the next victim could be me..or, or..you."

Something in her words must of ticked at Logan, because he was completely blown away. Jumping right off the couch, he suddenly became alittle defensive.

"What..what do you mean...me?"

Camille raised an eyebrow, and lifted her self up off the couch, "Logan...Im just-"

Dramatically, Logan jumped back, "No! Dont touch me...you..you could be the killer!" he practically spat.

"Logan!"

"Noooo, it makes sense. This is really all just a big fake...to get me to feel pity for you...then.. you'll kill me!"

Tired, Camille rolled her eyes and scratched her head, raising an eyebrow. Sleep deprived and not able to understand her clearly indenial accusing boyfriend, she took a deep breath, "Logan. Calm. Down."

Logan's eyebrow raised and his eyes went wide, "Killlleeerrrr." his voice was no more than just a mere whisper.

"Logan!" Camille shrieked in defence, "Im really scared, this isnt a joke!"

"I know it's not a joke! So why are you playing Camille? Why are you playing around? Just admit it now and get it out of your system."

Tears welling up in her eyes once again, she let out a shribbled huff of annoyance towards her indenail boyfriend, and stormed out of the lobby.

...

Tears were falling from the sky, dripplet at a time, pooring down harder as the minute goes on.

A long brown haired boy is sitting on a curb on the corner of Hollywood street, his gray stipped, light hooded sweatshirt is pooped open, with the hood on his head. He's soaked to the skin, but he doesnt care. Sitting on the curb, he shuffles his gray converse on the pavement and picks up a pebble, fiddling with it in his fingers.

In one hand, the pebble. In the other, a picture of his best friend.

His heart is aching, his head is pounding. Dispair. Grief. Denial. He's gone.

As the rain continues to poor down, and everybody else is fled from the outside, and into thier houses, L.A. is now empty. Only on rare occasions does that happen.

Dragging feet are shuffled and scuffed infront of the teenager.

James Diamond looks up, and meets eyes with Carlos.

"Hey."

"Hey." All hope lost from his voice, his eyes look like thier hurt, like he's a lost puppy that's been kicked too many times.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just am."

Carlos' eyebrows furrow, and he sits down on the curb next to his best friend.

"What's in your hand?"

When no response comes from James, the latino looks over his shoulder and meets eyes with a photo of Kendall Knight. Color smudging from the rain just makes the picture look more upsetting.

James sniffles, and tries his best to hide his tears. The teenager wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and sighs.

Carlos huffs, and fumbles with his fingers, "He's gone."

"Yep."

The latino sighed, it wasnt even like he was trying to cover up the awkward silence, he was trying to cover up a depressing silence.

"Why dont we..." Carlos flings his head back and looks up at the sky that continues to open up and spill out drops, "Put the last few days...behind us? Huh?"

James bit his lip, as Carlos held back his own tears as well.

The two best friends stood up, as a smile made its way across James' face and he playfully punched Carlos. The two of them put arms around eachother, not caring how homosexual that looked, and walked home together.

Two A.M. Carlos huffs, and rolls over. He cant sleep. The black haired boy sits up in bed, staring at the bright flashing red letters on his alarm clock, and breaths slowly. His eyes look up to the bed across from him, and he notices his roomate's bed is empty.

"James?" Carlos walks out into the dark living room, "James..?"

Carlos waundered around the couches, "James...come out come out wherever you are..."

Then he hears muffled cries and deep, heavy, scary breathing, coming from behind the swirly slide.

Without a moment's doubt, Carlos hurridly made his way to the yellow slide. "James?"

Resting up against the back of the slide, body looking limp and defiliated, Carlos' best friend is laying dead, with a knife shoved up his left nostril.

**A/N- Alright. I LOVED the rain scene. And decided that I am officailly in love with rain scenes like that. So expect to maybe possibly see more of those in my writting. And, omg, James is dead...whaatttt? Ooooohhh, Reviewwww!**


	13. Late Night Walk

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I think Im hitting writters block. I dont know where Im going with this chapter...oh well. We'll see how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer- ...havent done one of these in a while.. Uhm, yeah..heres a secret. I own BTR! *cop knocks down my door* "Your being sued for stealing the BTR boys!" Me- *nervous laugh* Haha..fellas..it was a joke..I dont own Big Time Rush. ..YET.**

**Chapter 13**

Curly haired Jennifer sighs and rolls over, looking at her clock that reads 2:34 a.m. and huffes.

She pushes her hair back out of her face, and reaches over turning on her light. Sitting on the desk next to her bed, beside her alarm clock sits a picture of her now gone blonde best friend.

A single tear makes it's way down Jennifer's face, and she blinks it away. She grew agitated in bed, and decided to get up and make her way out of the apartment, to take alittle walk. Even if it is 2 in the morning. She slips on a light, brown sweatshirt and tucks her pink pajama pants into her uggs. Grabbing her phone, she glances over at the other Jennifer, who's sound asleep, and slips out of the apartment.

Carlos is freaking out.

It's been a half hour, him just pacing back and forth infront of James' dead body, tugging at his hair and breathing deepily, his eyes wide and still in shock.

What's he supposed to do with the body? It's a very repulsive scene, and scary to Carlos. The Latino sits down on the couch, body trembling and rests his head in his knees. The teenager immediatly pops back up and paces back and forth again.

Carlos kneels down next to his best friend in the dark, and shakes him, in attempts to wake him up, even though he knows James is not going to awake. When a knife goes up your nose, your dead. That's it. He remembers Logan telling him about that once and how back along time ago, the Egyptains used to shove pitchforks up thier slaves' noses if they misbehaved, and that would kill them.

Finally, without thinking, he settles on trying to dispose of James' body himself. Trying not to gag, Carlos lifts up his friends' body and throws him over his shoulder. Tears in his eyes andshribbling, the teenager exits the apartment.

He's a wreck, tears streaming down his face and snot shribbling from his nose, the boy who cant pull himself together absent mindedly shoves James' body in a bag and walks out into the lobby.

Jennifer folds her arms over her her chest and tries to warm herself. It was an unusually chilly night in L.A., and the curly haired teenager walks down the empty streets of Hollywood. It was a shock that there was hardly anyone out, even if it is almost 3 A.M. But it's L.A., the city never sleeps.

But Jennifer was relieved, happy to have some quiet time to just wonder the streets and let her mind free, think alittle and clear herself from all confusion. As she continues to walk, she could swear she saw her own breath in the cold air as she huffed.

The teenager thought to herself- this was real. This wasnt a nightmare she couldnt awake from, this was _real._ Although it was hitting her all so fast, she had to be drawn back into reality and realize what was actually happening. She had to prevent herself from going indenial, she had to also realize how to protect herself, to keep this from happening from her, or anyone else.

She took a deep breath, and thought this out in a very machure way. Okay, so this was happening. And her and her other aquaintences had thought out many possible escapes, but resulted in bad outcomes.

Calling the police was probably off the list. They already know what has happened when they thought of doing that.

Could the killeerave been one of them? No. It...it just couldnt have. Jennifer had a unique mind, she thought diffrently than others. It was as if she could almost see right through people, and she knows people. She just...knows them. She can tell who's who, and what's what. She just knows.

But nobody really is as they seem, and this paper they found in Mr Bitter's office doesnt help either. Nobody really is as they seem.

A wreck, Carlos stumbles out of the lobby and looks around at the empty pool area. He has a dead James in his arms, and doesnt know where to put him.

Maybe he didnt really think this through very well.

Running on little sleep, the teenager strolls around the pool, with his dead bestfriend still in his arms. The wind blew in his face as he tried to pull himself together, failing inevitably. He was scared, and upset. It hit him harder than Stephanie or Ms Knight's death, it even hit him alittle harder than Kendall's death. Carlos will admit out of James, Kendall, and Logan, he was the closest to James.

So now Carlos was a mess, tears wetting his face and snot shriveling down his nose, vicous sobs escaped him as he shook violently. He couldnt pull himself back together, this was a nightmare he wasnt waking up from and he was seconds away from just throwing James body down and running away, escaping and starting a new life. But he couldnt leave Logan like that.

Carlos became lost in his own grief, as he heard footsteps from feet away, getting closer as the minutes went on.

Trying to pull himself together, he looked up and noticed a girl. Not too bad looking, half dressed and waundering around. She looked chilly, and had her head hung down burried deep in her own thoughts.

Carlos wondered who she was, but then it hit him like a slap in the face. _Jennifer._

The Latino panicked, still holding dead James in his arms. Sweat trickling down his face, he grew worried. Maybe Jennifer wont notice anything's up. So Carlos tossed James' body into the bushes, then stands casually.

"Carlos?" Jennifer quickly made her way over toward him, "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah...hey? How you doing? What's up?" He asked casually, like nothing was wrong, like it was totally normal to just be out here 'hangin out' at 2 oclock in the morning.

Jennifer blinked and scratched her head, dumbfounded, "Uhm..well...what are you doing out here?"

For the second time this week, it was too bad Carlos didnt have a twix bar, like you see in those commercails when they need a moment. Carlos put on his best fake suspicous face, "W-well...what are you doing here?"

Jennifer stepped closer. She wasnt stupid, she knew the boy was trying to stall her. "I came out here because I couldnt sleep. And for some fresh air. You?"

"I-I uh," he stuttered, "I..me too. I- you know, fresh air. Cant sleep, too much stress, you know, huh?"

She folded her arms and raised a brow, deciding to play around and get the secret out of him. So she spat out, "Why's there blood on your chin...and your hands?"

Carlos' eyes widened, as he looks down at his hands, covered in blood...from James.

"Well?"

Carlos hesitated, he really needed a twix bar.

"Humph," She played along, as her eye caught something, she asked causually, "So uh..what's in the bushes?" she blurted.

"What?"

"The bushes. What's that?" she pointed.

"Uhm...I-that's...a good question," he stomped over toward the bushes, Jennifer playing along, "Well..huh? What _is_ in the bushes?"

"I dont know, Carlos. Why dont you..open it up?"

Carlos gulped, but nodded, "Yeah..uh why dont I do that?" he laughed nervously, as he reached toward the bag, opening it up.

A smirk made its way across Jennifer's face, but what she saw in the bag was definitly not what she had expected.

"You killed James?" she shrieked.

Carlos immediatly clamped a hand over her mouth and shut her up. The brunnette figited, and finally bit his hand. Carlos drew back.

Tears welling up in her eyes, "My..my boyfriend." she kneels down next to James on the ground.

"I swear, Jennifer, it wasnt me, I-"

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

Carlos shut his mouth, and stayed back. Maybe if he just gave her some time, then he could explain after. So he just stayed back, and watched her shake violently in tears and confusion.

Carlos watched as she took a deep breath, and stood up, she opened her mouth to say something, but her eye caught sight of something more important. "Boodabob?"

Carlos wipped around, and there he was. Just standing casually by the pool. Right infront of the pool, but he didnt look right. He didnt look awake, he looked alittle inhuman, like a zombie of some sort. "Boodabob?" he whispered.

Before they could step closer, like a dummy Boodabob fell over into the pool.

"Boodabob!"

Carlos and Jennifer stood over the pool, looking at the water that filled with blood, and through the water Carlos made out the maintance man's body, with an axe shoved into his back.

**A/N- Yep. Boodabob. Yeah. No comment. because Boodabob won the poll a few weeks ago, and you guys were all suspecting him. So no comment. The poll..it was sort of just to see if any of you can guess. Only one of you guessed it right, but that's probably because you read Agatha Cristie's version, so you already know. But dont say anything to anyone if you know. Anyway, Im really happy cause I didnt have any school today- due to all the snow. Yey! So Im gunna go build BTR snowmen while you guys are leaving me your wonderful reviews :)**


	14. Situation Unfolds

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing guys :) Ugh. This chapter...I dont know what to say about it. Lets just say it's probably gunna drive you beyond extremes XD**

**Disclaimer- If I didnt own BTR last chapter, what makes you think I own it this chapter?**

**Chapter 14**

"So...It..wasnt Boodabob?"

Logan glances up at Camille, who's sitting on the couch in the lobby, leaned over with he elbows in her knees, fiddling with her thumbs.

With his hands in his pockets, the raven haired boy takes a deep breath of acceptance, but it's obvious that he's just masking his pain, "I guess so."

Straight haired Jennifer is standing, back against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. She's got a hat on her head, and her bangs are drooping in her face. She looks down at the ground, "I...uhm, I really thought it was him."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Still shooken up alittle from last night, Carlos blinks a few times, and shakes his head in disbelief, "W-why does everything it was Boodabob?"

"Well it's obvious," Curly Jennifer takes a seat next to him, "I mean...just look at him."

Carlos was alittle drawn aback, "Huh?"

"Well, come on. I mean, you take one good look at the fellow and you just know he's obviously got something to hide behind those dead darted eyes and that bushy beard." Logan chuckles, as Camille gets up and wraps her arms around him.

"Why do you care?" Curly Jennifer sits back on the couch.

"No reason." Carlos responds.

"No," the other Jennifer comes out from hiding behind the crowd, "Theres gotta be a reason."

"Nothing, I swear."

Logan raises a brow at Camille, who just shrugs.

"Alright," Camille quickly changes the subject, "Well...I promised Katie I'd paint nails with her today. So I'll see you guys later."

Logan leans over for a peck on the cheek, then she walks off.

...

"No way, Carlos."

"Yeah, Im telling you."

The naive boy and his friend were walking to the convience store, because the vending machine was out of Fruit Smackers. So Carlos insisted on going to the convience store, and also insisted on taking Logan with him.

"Carlos", Logan looked both ways before crossing the busy L.A. streets, "Theres no way that a person can survive in a shed for weeks with no food or water."

"But I saw it on Dare Factor!" Carlos blurted.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Carlos," he stressed, "Dare Factor is a TV show. And not a reality show, either. You cant belive anything you see on TV. Its all just a fake to impress you."

"But..." Carlos trailed off, "Okay." he gave up.

Carlos and Logan both entered the convience store, the bell ringing at the door, and the nice puerto rican cashier glanced up, "Oh hello, boys."

"Hi Mr. Reyes." Logan and Carlos greeted.

He smiled, and went back to counting the money in his register.

"Ooh! Ooh! Lets get super sour! No..no, lets get hot red...oooh! No, lets get flavor changing!"

Logan rolled his eyes as he let Carlos exagerate over everyone of the flavors for a half hour untill he finally chose one, and walked over towards the cashier.

"Oh hello Logan."

"Hi, Mr. Reyes." Logan fiddled with some items on the counter.

"Carlos came by to pick out more Fruit Smackers?" he grimmed.

"Yeah.."

Mr Reyes chuckled, "Oh typical Carlos."

"Guys!" Carlos came out of the aisle with hands full of Fruit Smackers, "I couldnt choose one so-" a few bags fell out of his hands, "I couldnt choose one so I just got all of them."

Logan and Mr. Reyes glanced at eachother, smirks growing across eachother's faces, "Okay Carlitos put them up on the counter here." Mr Reyes patted the counter.

Carlos purchased his candy, and the two teenagers fled from the store, saying thier goodbyes to the nice cashier.

"So," Carlos reached into his bag and grabbed a pack of Fruit Smackers, stuffing them in his mouth, "You sure that nobody can survive in a shed for one week without food or water?"

"Carlos, Im-" Logan stopped dead in his tracks as they came across a shed that was right infront of the Palm Woods main entrance.

"What's wrong?" Carlos questioned his friend.

"Well...it's just that shed...Ive havent noticed it before." Logan scratched his head.

He glanced at his shorter pal, who just shrugged.

"Unless..it's always been there...Carlos has that always been there?"

"I-I dont think so.."

Logan bit his lip in concern, but blew it off. All this sanity must of been getting to his head.

...

Camille and Katie enter the lobby, and sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hand, flipping through it without a care is the straight haired Jennifer.

Camille leads the ten year old over to the couch, as the two of them continue to blow on thier just painted nails.

Jennifer peers up from her magazine at the two of them, and shakes her head. They continue to blow, followed by small talk and some annoying high pitched giggles. Jennifer looks up, "Can you two please go somewhere else and be annoying?" She rolled her eyes as she held her magazine up again, "Amatures." she muttered under her breath.

Camille exchanged a look with Katie, and then sat forward, leaning more towards Jennifer. She decided to have alittle fun with this.

"So, Jennifer," Camille began, and smirked when she saw the clearly irratated look on Jennifer's face, "What's up?"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She groaned, threw he magazine down on the table and stood up, "Where's the other Jennifer?"

"Sheesh. Relax," Katie said, "And I dont know. Havent seen her since this morning."

Jennifer looked at Camille, as if expecting an answer. "I dont know either." Camille simply put in a defensive way.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and whipped out her cell phone, scrolling down her contact list. She put the phone up to her ear, Camille and Katie just staring blanking at her. Jennifer rolled her eyes at the two girls standing cluelessly infront of her, and fiddled with her chipped nail. She sighed in confusion and looked down at her phone when it sent her to voicemail.

"Something wrong?" Camille asked, almost sounding amused.

"Well...I dont know, Jen always answers her phone. No matter where she is. It's not like her to not answer her cell." Jennifer tapped on her phone screen a few times before deciding to call again.

Camille and Katie shook thier heads at her paranoya, "Im sure she's fine. No need to get all worked up there."

Jennifer's face fell again when she was sent to voicemail for the second time, then continued to panic as she called over and over again, several times to no avail.

Tears stung at her eyes as panic grew over, "Oh no! Why isnt she answering?"

"Calm down," Camille folds her arms and takes a seat next to her frenimie, "Im sure she's fine. Just give it a while."

The tears stopped, and realization flew right over Jennifer's head. She hops off the couch, "You have her!" She accused.

Kind of offended, but confused at the same time, Camille raises a brow at the shaking girl who is pointing and backing away, "Excuse me?"

Jennifer pushed her hair back behind her ears and pointed at Camille, shaking and stuttering, "It..it's you! You know where she is! You killed her! Didnt you? I bet you did!"

Camille exchanges a frightened look with Katie, and turns back toward Jennifer, who picks up a pillow off the couch and holds it in front of her in protectence.

"NO! You killed her!" Jennifer shouts, and the lobby goes quiet.

A few people lounging in the lobby gave confused and concerned looks, but shrugged it off and went back to thier buisness. Camille spoke up, "Jennifer...I-I dont know what you talking about.." Camille stresses, "What..what in the world would give you the idea that-"

"No!" she shrieks again, cutting Camille off, "Just-its you! It has always been you & you know it. Your the killer!"

All this anger mixed with insanity and mixed feelings gets to Jennifer's head, resulting in her shoving Camille.

Camillle went down hard with a thud.

Katie gives Jennifer the death stare, as Jennifer catches her breath and reality hits her, and she realizes what she had just done. As people start to crowd around, expecting a fight, Jennifer, breathing deeply, puts one confused hand on her head, then storms out of the lobby.

...

Its 9:00 P.M. and Jennifer is sitting out by the front entrance of the lobby, just letting her thoughts consume her. The other Jennifer has yet to call her back, has yet to come home, and is leaving her best friend hopeless.

Jennifer's mind is still fuzzy. She was in a cold sweat when she shoved Camille two hours ago. And all her memory and all her feelings are just coming back to her now.

When she rushed out of that lobby after shoving Camille her mind was so jumbled and she knew she was going to pass out at any second.

So she sat on the curb as the sun began to leave, and just thought. About everything. Anything she could think about, even if it doesnt have to do with the events that occured at the Palm Woods in the last three weeks.

When Jennifer looks up, she realizes its dark outside. The concieded teenager flips out her cell phone, the bright light shining in the darkness, and sees it after 9.

"Jennifer?"

He head snaps up, and she meets eyes with Logan. "Uhm...Hi.."

Logan gives her a confused look, "Uh, you okay?"

She wipes tears from her eyes, and nods. Not buying it, Logan takes a seat down next to Jennifer. "What are you doing out here?"

Now her makeup running down her cheeks, she wipes her eyes furiously and sniffles.

"It's dark. I cant see your make up," Logan assures her, as a tiny smile comes across Jennifer's face, and Logan goes on, "So uh...what are you doing out here?"

"Jen, she...I..just...I dont know. I..ugh." she trailed off, her mind still hazy.

Logan seemed to understand she was confused, "Okay. Well, why dont we..go inside?"

Jennifer nodded, and then as they were about to stand up, Logan's eye caught that shed again.

"Hey, Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you..noticed..that shed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, uhm, Bitter's put it in..a few weeks ago..you know, before he..."

Logan nodded, "Oh."

The raven haired boy sighs. Has he just been too busy to notice it withing the last three weeks?

"Uhm..." he scratched his head as they both stood up, "So uh..where's the other Jennifer?"

Before Jennifer could answer, there was a banging that came from inside the shed. Logan and Jennifer walk toward it, gingerly.

"Hey guys," Carlos walked out, mouth full of friut smackers, "Whatcha doin out here in the dark?"

Logan and Jennifer ignored Carlos' question, and Logan reached one shaking hand toward the handle and gripped it tight.

Carlos leaned over Logan's shoulder and observed the nervous looks on Logan and Jennifer's faces. Logan gritted his teeth, and the shed popped open.

Inside the shed is Jennifer. Dead.

"Huh, I guess your right, Logan. Nobody can survive in a shed like that."

**A/N- Reviews?**

**..Havent done one of these in a while- **

"Okay, lets's not change. Let's just stay our usual annoying selves."


	15. Authors Note

**A/N- Hey. Thanx to all that reviewed, and all that left NICE reviews with constructive critisism, and compliments, and all that stuff in a NICE matter. But ahem. Uhm, I wanted to adress a specail someone who I recieved TWO reviews from named Caterino, who left two pretty nasty reviews. Ahem-**

**"This story SUCKS. How dare u rip off agatha cristhies book? You are a horrible writter, and should think of your own story lines. this writting is horrible, and this proves nothing but the fact that your a major slut bitch who cant think of thier own lines you lesbain and have no talent whatsoever. This proves your nothing but a lesbian whore who probably fucks everyone and everything in sight including her own mother! Go DIE IN A HOLE you fucking WHORE."**

**I deleted that review. THEN, they left another review for last chapter saying exactly this-**

**"****Awww, guys come look!**

It some pathetic whore trying to write an angsty story like a big girl. and succeeds in only looking like some washed out witch with a tendency or a "hankering" (LEARN TO SPELL FAG, INSTEAD OF TYPING IN CHAT SPEAK YOU DUMB-WHORE) for writing depressing emo stories and bat shit like that. Your no better than that wench Fenway or TheRescuer2 bitch, and yet you keep copying them, following their burned path like some anal fucked prostitute. Oh wait, I'm sorry that's just exactly what you are. No talent, no commonsense, no respect. I bet all the fumes from your hair color shit has gone to you brain.

So yeah, why don't you keep masturbating to your stupid gay songs and moan and groan like the whore you are.

go fuck your mother, you emo whore."

**So those were the two reviews. This is a PARODY. Nothing was ripped off, nor did I ever claim to own the plot, did I? Constructive critisism is very welcome, tell me, tell me if you think theres something I need to improve on. But profanity is not welcome. I have deleted that first review, and do not expect to see any more like that. Okay? THEN, you not only insulted me, but you also cursed off TheRescuer2 and Miss Fenway (Learn thier fucking pen names before you decide to throw insults at them bitch) Hmm..what else did you attempt at insulting me on..oh yeah, my hair color. You piece of shit, dont even go there.**

**Yeah, so if none of you believe me, I did not delete the second review, you may go take a look at that. And if you yourself recieve a review from this 'Caterino' peice of shit, there is a way to delete anonymous reviews. So delete it. Because THEYRE the mother fucking lesbian who needs to go fuck thier mom and die in a whole.**

**You got it Caterino? If you dont like my story, dont fucking read it. And what kind of an indian ass gay name is 'Caterino' anyway?**

**Okay, yeah. If you wanna curse me out like that then I will fucking go right back at ya. Dont fucking insult my writting. Constructive cristism is fine, you can tell me that I spell hanckering wrong, but dont call me a fag in the process.**

**Knock it the hell off, Caterino.**

**This chapter was just an authors note, no real chapter. But I will be updating the next chapter in a few days. Thanks guys :)**


	16. A Devious Plan

**A/N- PEOPLE while writting this, I was eating an icepop that was SUPER cold and it STUCK. TO. MY. TOUNGE! Stuck to it. Stuck right to it.  
Ahem, anyway. Does anybody know how to name chapters? Cuz I cant seem to figure it out. XP Anyways...uh..oh! You know how i like to keep you guys infromed on some pretty awesome stories? Okay well Oh. Em. Gee. Have you guys read 'Abused But Loved' by LoganHendersonIsMine? Okay, well WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? People, its the ANGSTIEST thing Ive read since like forever, and she only has 2 reviews. Like, what the flabbergast..**

**Disclamier- I obviously dont own BTR, nor do I own the actual plot of this story. This is a parody.**

**Chapter 16**

The tiny light shone in the small area, enough to light up a small space, so that Logan could just barely see the direction he was moving in.

He manuvered his way around the corners, and fumbled around furniture in the dark lobby.

Tripping over something, the teenager flew forward, his flashlight flying out of his hands, and hitting him in the head. He quickly cussed under his breath, and scrambled to his feet.

Logan rounded Bitter's desk, and headed for the door to his office. He fiddled with the nob, only to find it locked.

"Dammit." he kicked the door and pulled on his hair, immediatly regretting it when he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

Pulling out his phone, Logan looked at the time. 3:09 A.M. He had to wait untill everyone was asleep for him to sneak out here and do this, but of course, Carlos, who was on another pixi stick sugar rush, wouldnt go to bed untill 3 A.M.

Suddenly Logan remembered something Carlos had told him a few months ago about picking locks, one time when they were locked out of 2J because Carlos forgot his key. Fumbling hands reached for the nob, as he plucked out a peice of his hair, using it to pick the lock.

He heard a snap, and silently cheered to himself when the door clicked open a peak. In the blink of an eye, the raven haired boy was in the office. Not able to find the light switch, Logan shone his flashlight around the area.

He fiddled through cabinets, all through his desk, through files after files, but nothing. No clues, no signs, nothing. No words on why Mr Bitter's had that paper in his office to begin with, no sign of where that folder with the note in it came from, no sign of who the killer could be..no sign of..anything.

Logan flung his head back and put his hands in the air, frustrated. He sighed, giving up. Maybe this was useless. Maybe it was just...over. Everyone was dissapearing..and Logan was going to die. Camille's words rang in his head, "..._I dont wanna die.."_ She was right. Everyone was dissapearing and its only a matter of time before Logan is killed, too.

The teenager practically had to slap himself to stop from thinking that. This was nonsense. He was going to survive. He just had to catch the killer.

Suddenly, the lights in the office were flickered on, and Logan snapped his head up. He met eyes with his half awake looking best friend in the doorway, wondering how he was going to explain this.

Carlos blinked a few times, his tired mind refusing to proccess. He observed the office; it was an absolute and utter mess. Papers scattered all over the floors, things unordered, filing cabinets opened, it was as if a tornado had flew through the room.

The teenager scratched his head, and looked down at his bare feet. He glanced back up at Logan, "What happened in here?"

It was one of those classic 'I can explain' things, although Logan seriously could not explain. His clustered and panicked mind, and he drew a blank.

Tired, Carlos raised a boy, "Well?"

"Uh..uh.." he stuttered, "I just wanted to.."

"You know its 3 oclock in the morning, right?"

Logan scratched his head, "Well..in Africa right now its about 9-"

"Logan!"

Carlos shook his head, too tired to decipher whether hes more confused than pissed off, and Logan took a deep breath then spoke up, "Look. I realize its 3 A.M. But I wanted to wait till everyone was asleep to do this. I was just surfing around looking for any evidence on who the killer could be, okay?"

Carlos met eyes with Logan, "In Bitter's office?"

Logan hesitated, "Well..ehh..yeah. I mean- thats where we found the paper, right?"

Carlos let his tired mind go wild, and suddenly he snapped out of his daze, "Or! Your not trying to find evidence, your trying to cover up evidence! Evidence that your the killer!"

Logan gets up in Carlos' face, and next thing leads to the next, the two of them are rolling around in a fist fight on the floor in Mr Bitter's office.

...

"We need to find out who this killer is, and stop them now. Before its too late."

"No shit!" Logan spat.

Standing in front of Bitters desk, cross armed, Jennifer snickered, "Well than. Who got you off your steam today?"

"Yeah and how'd you get that black eye?" Camille questioned.

Logan shared an irratated glance across the lobby with Carlos, who also looked pretty injured from the rucus last night.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I fell."

Camille nodded hesitantly, and Jennifer went on, "What we need, is someone with a truly devious, but at the same time extremely smart and tricky mind..but who?"

Everyone turned toward Katie, who was sitting in the back, rested up against the couch, filing her nails without a care. When she felt all eyes on her, she slowly glanced up, "Me?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well," she stood up, "W-well..what do you want me to do?"

"Catch the killer."

Katie put her hands out and scrunched her face, "Well no duh. But what do you want me to do?"

Camille stood up and put a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Katie, we want you to hunt down every person in your sight at the Palm Woods, and interrogate them to absolutely no end."

Katie smirked at the some what diabolical idea, and nodded her head, "You got it." she fist pounded Camille.

**A/N- Hey, you. Yeah you. Check out my profile page. From now on, I'll be updating how far Ive progressed into a chapter of one of my stories. Its at the bottom of my page.  
Im a little iffy about this chapter. It was short, but next chapter will probably be up soon, and trust me, what Ive got planned for next chapter is gunna knock your socks off. Yes, knock your socks off. Right off your feet.  
Ahem. Peeeeps. HOW do I name chapters? I was like exploding trying to figure it out. Yeah, exploding..I was all, 'Kaboom' and whatnot.  
Ive probably left the wierdest authors notes for this chapter, havent I? Well I hope it makes up for the suckyness of this chapter. Anyway, despite recent probs with the reviews, I do have to say Im VERY happy and SO grateful for all of you who have reviewed. I mean, seriously, 16 chapters and over 200 reviews? Thats crazy! THANK YOU!**


	17. HollyWood Hills

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing guys :) Hmm...I dont have much to say today. That's a first.**

**Chapter 17**

With her hands on her hips, Katie stood infront of the Palm Woods pool, glancing at everyone lounging around. There wasnt many people, though. After Mr Bitter's was killed, it was safe to say that the Palm Woods was slowly dying. Everyone was moving out, the place was starting to look like a reck, nobody was in charge.

Katie had interrogated absolutely everybody at the Palm Woods. She even took charge and went door to door. That's not to say it was the most fun experience for everyone.

"What do you know about the mysterious deaths that have occured at the Palm Woods?"

"Well-"

"LIAR!"

"I was just gunna say-"

"LIES!"

And then there was that sweet old lady in 4K-

"What do you know about the mysterious deaths that have occured at the Palm Woods?"

"Wait, sweetheart, dont sit on that chair."

"Answer the question, lady!"

"Wait, but you dont understand-"

"Did I stutter? I said- Ah OWWWWW! Did I just sit on a cactus?"

"I told you not to sit there."

And then there was the couple in 2B-

_Knock Knock._ "Open up!"

"Uh..come back later."

"No! Open this door now! We have some important questions to ask you!"

"I said come back later!"

"Open this door now or Im opening it myself!"

"Uh..sweety, why dont you come back later, okay little girl? We're doing..some..uhm.. adult stuff in here."

Katie opened the door, "Oh my god! Why are you two naked?"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

So, it wasnt the best experience for most. But she did get alot of answers out of most people, even if she did go alittle overboard.

So now the five remaining stood infront of the Palm Woods pool, out of ideas.

"Katie.." Camille began, "I dont even think it could be anyone else. I mean, we were the only ones on the paper."

Jennifer cut in, "Makes perfect sense. I agree with Camille."

"The killer is Logan." Carlos blurted.

"What?"

"Just kidding."

Katie rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh! I know!" Carlos jumped.

"You have an idea, Carlos?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," the eager boy replied, "Lets go get fruit smackers!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I guess we all could use a brake. Come on."

Katie in the lead, the gang evacuated from the Palm Woods for a while and headed down the block to the nearest convience store.

"Katie! Okay, Katie, Katie! Katie!"

At the sound of her name, the eleven year old turned around, "Yes?"

"Oh, Katie!" Carlos nearly jumped ontop of Katie, "Tell me, green Fruit Smackers are definitly better than blue Fruit Smackers, right?"

"No," Logan blurted in, "Green Fruit smackers always have that-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Katie screamed.

To her surprise, she recieved a look as if she were the crazy one, and then Carlos and Logan continued off.

Camille and Katie walked side by side, Logan and Carlos infront, and Jennifer in the back, trying to file her nails while walking at the same time. "So," Camille began, "How long do you think it'll be till one of them gets hit by a car?" Camille giggled, referring to Logan and Carlos, who were practically bouncing in the middle of the street.

In response, she giggled, "I dont know. Hey did- Whooaa!- Camille! Ahh-Oof!"

It all happened so fast. In an instant. In the blink of an eye. That car came speeding out of nowhere, and hit them on surprise.

Katie didnt mean to do it. She didnt know what she was doing. One minute, she was giggling while crossing the street with Camille, then next minute, Katie saw that car coming, tripped on her shoe lace, fell into Camille and then pushed Camille into the car. But it was an accident. She didnt mean for it to happen. It wasnt supposed to happen. It was an accident.

Next thing the brunette knows, she's in the hospital. Katie flutters her eyes open to a boring, plain, white room. But this is not a normal wake up, there's a feeling of tension in the room. And suddenly all eyes are on her.

"K-Katie.." Logan managed to choke out, as a sob escapesfrom Carlos.

She sat up in bed, and blinked a few times, her head killing her. The memory flashes before her eyes, her standing right there, falling into Camille and accidently knocking her in front of that speeding car, then last thing Katie knows, she past out in the middle of the street.

There was an awkward silence. It was one of those moments where the silence was so awkward, and just coincidentally the doctor would come barging in and brake the silence, but that didnt happen this time.

"Katie," Jennifer began slowly, "Do remember what happened?"

Maybe she had her thoughts all messed up. Katie didnt remember the whole story, so she acted dumb and shook her head, pretending not to remember anything.

"Why didnt you tell us you were the killer?" Carlos popped out of his seat, jumping up infront of Katie's bed.

"Carlos!" Jennifer demanded through gritted teeth, then looked back towards Katie, clearing her throat.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Carlos bit his bottom lip and sat back down.

"Katie," Jennifer went on, "We were crossing the street, and you pushed Camille infront of a speeding car...Dont you remember that?"

Katie's face grew red with rage. Now everyone thinks Katie pushed Camille into the car? No. Not exceptable, "I didnt push her!" she shouted, "I tripped and we fell into eachother! It was an accident! I didnt mean to!"

"Katie, you killed her!" Logan shouted back.

"Guys!" Jennifer shut them up, "Katie..." she stressed, resting her elbows in her knees, and putting her head in her hands, "Katie," she gulped, "We all saw you. And we all saw what happened. We saw you push her." A single tear made it's way down Jennifer's face, and Katie felt a sick feeling in the plummit of her stomach.

"Jennifer, I didnt push her." The preteen tried to argue back. But it was no use. They all 'saw' what happened, they all believed she 'killed' Camille.

Katie felt woozy. And dizzy. _No, this wasnt happening. No, this couldnt be happening, oh my gosh, it's happening!_

Katie jumped out of bed, and headed for the door.

The eleven year old ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, then felt a sharp pain in her arm, realizing there were stitches in there. She ran out of the hospital, and down the block, and down the next block, and across the street, and through the park, and past the beach, and cut through the trees.

And before she knew it, she was half way up HollyWood hills.

"Katie," she heard her name from down below. Just zapping back into reality, and realizing she was half way up a mountain, Katie glanced down, to see Jennifer, Carlos, and Logan climbing up the mountain using all thier strength to catch up to her.

Katie was drawn aback from reality again. And before she knew it, she was ontop of the giant H on the hollywood sign.

"Katie!" Jennifer called, just reaching Katie's destination, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

It was then that Katie realized it all. There were only four members left. Everyone thinks Katie is the killer, because they think they saw her push Camille infront of a car. But the real question is: Who was driving that speeding car? They were clearly aiming towards them, and trying to kill one of them.

It was then that Katie also realized, she was standing on top of the big Hollywood sign on the top of HollyWood hills with Jennifer.

She felt woozy again, "Katie!" Jennifer caught her arm when Katie almost fell over.

"Why are weontop of the HollyWood sign?" Jennifer shouted when Katie got her balance straight.

The brunette couldnt think straight. It was all a blur to her. She was so drawn from reality it wasnt even funny. Ignoring Jennifers question, her eye caught something, "What's in your pocket?"

"Katie! That's not important!"

"Wait," she reached into Jennifer's pocket, and pulled it out. The paper. Wait- no. It wasnt the actual paper. It was a copy of the paper, "Why do you have a copy of this in your pocket?" Katie shouted over the fierce winds that were blowing in thier faces.

The winds began to pick up, and grew stronger, "Katie! That's not important right now! We need to get you down from here!"

Suddenly, a hook, attatched to a rope that came out..practically nowhere, came around and grabbed Jennifer by the shirt.

"What the hell.." Jennifer observed the hook now in her shirt.

"Wait," Katie saw the rope being tugged on, "JENNIFER!"

And Jennifer was pulled on. And Jennifer went down.

Katie leaned over and saw Jennifer plummit toward the bottom of HollyWood hills, and end her life. With no sign of where that rope with the hook on it came from. No sign of who pulled it. No sign of anything.

The winds calming down a bit, Katie sat ontop of the big 'H' sign, and tears rolled down her cheeks. This was the kind of thing you saw in movies, a rope coming out of nowhere and pulling someone off the Hollywood sign. Not in real life.

The paper was left in Katie's hand, and she opened it up.

_Camille Greene murdered her ex boyfriend during April of 2009 by running him over with a car._

_Jennifer Pink murdered her talent agent during January of 2004 by pushing him off a cliff._

Katie ripped the paper in half, nodding to herself. This was it. It all fell in line. It was back handed revenge, a taste of one's own medicine.

Kendall placed drugs in his fathers drink, Kendall had drugs placed in his drink.

Jo stabbed, Jo was stabbed.

Camille ran over someone with a car, Camille was hit by a car.

Stephanie chocked, Stephanie was chocked.

Tyler shot, Tyler was shot.

Guitar Dude beat someone to death, Guitar Dude was beat to death.

Boodabob killed withan axe, Boodabob was murdered with an axe.

James shoved a knife up someone's nostril, a knife was shoved up James' nose.

Mrs Knight set someone on fire, Ms Knight was set on fire.

Jennifer #1 hung someone, Jennifer was hung.

Jennifer #2 locked someone in a shed, Jennifer was locked in a shed.

And Jennifer #3 pushed someone off a cliff, and Jennifer was pulled off a cliff.

It all fell in line. Like the pieces of a puzzle. Only an evil, diabolical genuis could come up with this.

Whoever the killer was, was driving that car. Whoever the killer was, pulled Jennifer off the cliff.

Suddenly Katie felt dizzy again.

Whoever the killer was, locked Jennifer in that shed. Whoever the killer was, shot Tyler.

Suddenly, Katie felt like someone was standing over her.

Whoever the killer was, put drugs in Kendall's drink. Whoever the killer was, stabbed Jo.

Suddenly, Katie was loosing feeling, and was grabbed around the neck.

Whoever the killer was, killed Boodabob. Whoever the killer was, killed Guitar Dude.

Suddenly, Katie felt tired. All consiousness was rising over, and Katie was dragged off.

And whoever the killer was, just grabbed Katie around the neck, shoved something down her throat, and dragged her off.

**A/N- CAPS LOCK. Ahem, guys. I tried my best not to make this chapter seemed rushed. My writting has been so off lately its not even funny. This sounds like dog poop. PEOPLE there is TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. Only Carlos and Logan are left. There's only two more chapters. If your lucky I might have the next chapter up by around..I wanna say Thursday. Review?**

"I dont wanna date a hot girl, I wanna date you!"


	18. Discovered

**A/N- People, at the end of this chapter, you are going to have SO many questions. I KNOW. But dont bug me, all will be answered next chapter! And yes, the killer will be revealed this chapter. And that doesnt mean you should skip to the end of this chapter to find out who it is. Oh, now that Ive said that, your probably going to do that. Well dont cuz you wont understand how. Anyway, thanks for reviewing...please dont hate me at the end of this chapter XP**

**Chapter 18**

Sweat paced down his forehead, as he nervously tapped his shaking fingers on the desk infront of him.

He bit his lip, sweat trickling down even faster now. All was silent, with the exception of the ticking clock on the wall behind him.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The sweat picked up again, and this time he bit so hard into his lip he tasted blood.

_Tick tock. Tick, tock._

The raven haired boy licked his lip and shook his head slowly.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Logan wanted to freak. He couldnt help it now. He couldnt stay calm. The teenager sucked in a deep breath, than scratched his forehead, ruffling his hair nervously.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

One hand reached out for the nearest pencil, and tapped on the desk obnoxiously to no avail.

_Tick, tock. Tick tock._

His teeth chattering, his body shaking, growing eager and anticipation rising. He was scared. He was nervous. Logan was freaking out.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Edging towards a stereotypical scene, the indenail boy sat in his room in the dark, alone.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

He couldnt take it. It was his blowing point. Trying to stay calm under this much pressure was a near impossiblility. "Ehhh STOP IT!" he pulled on his hair, then popped out of his chair, rushing over toward the clock, and pulled it out of the wall, then slammed it on the ground, watching as it shattered everywhere.

Dead silence.

It wasnt the clock that blew his steam. It was the pressure, and his nerves racking on top of it.

Like the pieces of a puzzle, it all came together. It all made sense. Carlos was the killer, wasnt he? Logan knew _he_ wasnt the killer, so obviously the only other person left was Carlos.

It had to be him.

It just had to be.

...

The Palm Woods was vacated.

The place was becoming abandoned ever since Mr Bitter's death weeks ago. And word of the several dispearences after him didnt help at all, either.

Just like in the country movies, a small tumbleweed blows its way across the pool. Resting his elbows in his knees, Carlos sits on the end of a lounge chair in front of the pool.

Tears sting in his eyes, and a single tear makes its way down the teenager's face. No, dont cry now, he told himself. He had to stay vulnerable. He couldnt do this. Not now.

Right now he had to work on a plan. If Carlos was left, and he knew that he, himself, was not the killer, than that only leads to Logan. Logan's the killer. His best friend was a killer?

It didnt make sense. How could he have not seen it this whole time? That inisint look in his naive, young eyes...it all was a lie. It all came together, that was a fake, a coverup. Logan was the killer.

The two had not yet seen eachother since yesterday. After the previous disastorous events, Carlos had fallen asleep laying by the pool, and Logan past out on the couch in 2J.

Carlos lifted himself up, and began to head back to the apartment. When he got to door, he froze dead in his tracks.

Was this wrong? What if Logan's in there? Carlos is obviously without a doubt, Logan's next victim.

No. Carlos shook his head. His mother always told him, your never going to escape your problems unless you confront them. Carlos had to confront Logan.

He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

On the orange couch infront of him, sat a panic racked raven haired boy.

"Logan."

At the sound of his voice, he immediatly popped up, and grabbed the baseball bat leaning up against the couch.

Carlos gulped, "Logan...no.." he instructed carefully, backing up, "I just want to talk to you. Now Im your best friend, and I would like to help you with your problem-"

"Dont touch me! I will not be your next victim!" Logan cut him off.

Blown back, Carlos stopped dead in mid sentence, and snapped his mouth shut. He scratched his head, then pointed at his best friend, "W-wait..you think _I'm _the killer?"

"Well its only obvious!" he snapped.

"Im not...but you..." he trailed off, "Your the killer!"

"No! Dont turn this around on me!" Logan argued.

"Logan, Im not the killer. Besides, I would tell you by now if I had a problem. You, on the other hand, are more of a suffer in silence type. It only makes sense that you would be the killer and not tell anyone!"

Logan blinked. His friend was using perfect knowledge to twist and turn this around on him. But it wasnt good enough for him. He wasnt satisfied yet.

The smart boy took his friend by the arm and whurled him around. The Latino hit the coffee table with a clash.

Blood dripping from his forehead, Carlos snarled, and lifted himself to his feet. With clenched teeth, he ran at full speed toward Logan and smashed him into the door. Logan ducked a punch, and kicked Carlos in the stomach. In response, Carlos punched Logan in the face, and Logan kicked him once again in the stomach. Carlos flew back at impact, and stumbled onto the baseball bat on the ground, sending him straight onto a chair behind him.

Before Carlos could comprehend what was happening, Logan had him tied up to the chair.

"Logan," he struggled, "Let me out of this!"

"No!" Logan shrieked.

Logan was not indenail. He was perfectly sane. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was not going indenail, he was perfectly aware of his surroundings, what he was doing, and how crazy this may have seemed. But it was for his own good.

"Logan, dude! Let me out!"

Logan turned, red eyed and a strained neck, "Let you out? Let you out? NO!"

Carlos was drawn aback when Logan began screaming in his face, "There is no way in hell Im letting you, the killer out!"

"Logan-"

"Do you not understand that everyone is dead? DEAD. Okay, youve fucking screwed up, Carlos! Youve. fucked. up. Just going around here, and killing everybody off like its some old big joke, oh HA HA!" his voice high pitched, and his sanity questionable, his sarcasm was hysterical and Carlos was beggining to question his sanity.

"Logan, just-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "Your an ass! Everybodies dead! What have you done? EVERYBODIES DEAD."

"Logan stop it, Im not the killer!"

"Yes you are!"

"No you are!"

"Watcha gunna do about it?" Logan questioned defensively, "Kill me?" he leaned in and whispered, "Your tied up."

Pure venom dripping from his voice, Carlos leaned in closer, "Screw off."

"That's all ya got?" Logan kicked a stool, "Youve been caught dead, buddy!"

"Logan-"

"Shut up!"

"No Logan-"

The door was knocked down behind them. Logan watched as his friends eyes widened in horror, then turned around himself.

Suddenly, the lights were flickered off, and all Logan could see was a silhoutte shadow of a big, burly man. He winced, trying to make out the figure, and suddenly, he's shoved out of the way.

The next thing Logan could make out was the high pitched screaming of his best friend, and could tell Carlos was being strangled.

"Who..." he trailed off, as he watched frozen in horror.

The lights were turned back on again, and Logan confronted his dead friend on the ground.

"Carlos?" he whispered.

Carlos didnt budge.

"Ahem."

Logan whipped around, and eyes met in shock with the last person he'd expect to see.

"But you-"

"Shushhh."

"But..how...YOU!"

"Yes, it is me."

Logan shook his head, "NO! But your...but your dead!"

"Nay nay, see that's where your wrong. I faked my death."

"What?"

"Was I on that paper that listed the deaths?"

Logan mentally slapped himself for not realizing earlier, "But you...why? Why would you kill? What did we ever do to you? Your a mad man! A mad man!"

"See, that's where your wrong, Logan Mitchell. You are all mad."

"Shut up! Your sick!"

"No, I think you are."

Next thing Logan knew, he was trapped. In a bag, and pulled off, consiousness rising over fast. And Logan Mitchell was dead.

Mr Bitters placed his hands on his hips, and smiled to himself, feeling accomplished. As an old judge, the one case he did by far hate the most, was the murder trial. They all deserved to have the same done back to them. They all did.

Mr Bitters smirked to himself, feeling accomplished.

**A/N- Everything will be explained next chapter.**


	19. The Final Note

**A/N- Guys! Its the LAST freakin chapter! I've been working on this since November. I was also so iffy about even starting this story, but TealMoose inspired me to write it. Thanks :) I wanna thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me throughout the story. How awesome are you guys? Very. Hey, please dont skim through this chapter, read it carefully, or else you wont get it. Oh gosh...now onto...the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer- *Bawls hysterically* for the last time, I dont own Big Time Rush!**

**Chapter LAST ONE! D:**

Saturday, May 3, 6:15 A.M

Two rescue workers paced vigorously back and forth along the coast of California.

Two weeks ago, someone reported sight of about ten dead bodies being tossed into the coast. Four weeks ago, in Hollywood, someone reported distruptions of several killings.

Serial killer? Of course. But who?

"Eh..Bill, whatcha got there?"

Knee deep in the water, one man held a body.

Dead. Looked around his teen years. Slightly pale skin, brown messy hair. A note, in a bottle, tied up to his body.

"Hey..a note."

"Well open it up."

_Hello,_

_By now I rest assure you have heard word of the several killings at the Palm Woods, and by now I assume you found this note along with ten dead bodies._

_See, of course. You may think Im a mad mad. But really, Im not._

_Im a retired judge._

_See, I used to be a judge. I feel that all personals guilty of a crime, should have the same done back to them._

_Its basic elementary school criteria. Dont treat others the way you wouldnt want to be treated._

_In other words, if someone robs a bank, they, themselves, should be robbed._

_The one case I by far hate the most, is the murder case._

_I, believe, that if one is guilty of murder, they, themselves should be murdered._

_Take a look-_

_Kendall Knight murdered his father during July of 2007 by placing drugs in his father's beverage._

_Logan Mitchell is responsible for the death of his younger sister on the night of October 30th 2004 by drowning her in a lake._

_Jo Taylor is responisible for the death of her nieghbor, on Augast 14, 2003, by stabbing him._

_Camille Green murdered her ex boyfriend durin April of 2009, by running over him with a car._

_Stephanie King murdered her aunt of December 1, 2005 by chocking her to death._

_Tyler Zane is reponsible for the death of his cousin, on May 24, 2008 by shooting her._

_Guitar Dude murdered his best friend, on the morning of Febuary 14 2003 by beating him to death._

_Boodabob murdered his wife during May of 1999 with an axe._

_James Diamond is responsible for the death of his classmate on November 5 2007, by shoving a knife up his left nostril._

_Carlos Garcia murdered his neighbor during March of 2004 by strangling him to death._

_Challen Knight murdered her old high school teacher, during June of 2001, by setting her on fire._

_Katie Knight murdered her nieghbor on September 12, 2009 by forcing poison down his throat._

_Jennifer Aston murdered her brother on July 24 2006 by locking him in a shed for weeks untill he died with no food or water._

_JenniferZane murdered her brother on April 5 2004, by hanging him._

_Jennifer Pink murdered her talent agent during January of 2004 by pushing him off a cliff._

_You see, all these people are guilty of commiting a murder in the past. So, they should have the same done, back to them._

_I constructed the perfect plan on how to give these people a taste of thier own medicine. Infact, it was quite simple._

_My first victim was Stephanie. Stephanie King. As you now know, the fifteen year old chocked her aunt to death. So in the middle of the night, I chocked her to death._

_Then I set up the perfect plan to fake my death, so noone would think it was me. But silly children did not realize, I was not on the above list._

_From then on it just got easier and easier. I did the same to them, that they all did to someone else._

_Needless to say, I did get a bit of the enjoyment from watching them all have thier little indenail moments. And all the drama that came with it, too. That was a surprise to me. But it was all worth it._

_Now that will teach them, never do something that they wouldnt want done back to them._

_By now, you probably think Im crazy. A loon. A mad mad. Im insane. But I dont care. Think what you want, my job here is done._

_-R. Bitters_

**A/N- NO! Oh my bugzizzles bugzooterz shizlomz flabbergast! This story is OVER! Okay, this is gunna be a long authors note.**

**Firstly, did you get it?**

**See, in the first chapter, it explains that Mr Bitters used to be a judge. It also states that the case he hates the most by far, is the murder trial. He did alittle research, found that all of them were past muderers, then faked his death, watched in humour as everyone went indenail, then killed them all. Because he belived that if they were killers, then they, themselves should be killed, too.**

**THANK YOU ALL! I worked SO hard on this story. Its my most popular story yet, and I really hope you all enjoyed it. Throughout this story, my writting has improved, Ive made some good friends on fanfiction, Ive exploded a few times, made up wierd words, and learned alittle about you guys, as well as you learning about me :)**

**Not trying to sound concieded, but throughout this story its safe to say Ive earned my reputation as being one of the only, but best suspense writters. I know that some of you have that written on your profile, and some of you said that in your reviews. Thank you all.**

**Also, Im once again not trying to sound like all that, but I have heard word..not that there is at all many mystery stories on the BTR fandom, but have heard word on people's profiles and in thier reviews that you all think this is the best mystery fic youve read on the fandom. Thank you all for saying that :)**

**This story was my baby. I recieved so many reviews, and Im so happy about that. I want to give a specail shout out to all of you who reviewed consistently throughout the story:**

**Btrlover98**

**TealMoose**

**TheRescuer2**

**BeckyBanana**

**with the love**

**jess**

**xshelbyx**

**Penafan915**

**Bella**

**starlightmint72**

**Jib Jib in a Can**

**TheGirlInThePinkShirt**

**PurpleRain98**

**Akatuski Nightwing**

**Boysboysboys love em**

**LadyRose12**

**SgtGroganSG**

**I love Carlos**

**HorrorGurlxOxO**

**Beastboyfangirl**

**Masquerading With The Arts**

**Dennis-the-Menace**

**..and anybody else that I left out THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Uhm...a sequel? Idk..there MIGHT be one up. If its not up within two weeks, then there's probably not gunna be one. But there MIGHT be one.**

**Hey you. Yeah, you. Check out my profile page and tell me which story under "stories coming soon" that I should start next.**

**I really hope to hear from you guys soon. I promise I will update my new suspense story 'Ninteen Minutes' sometime soon. (Which P.S. you should all check out if you enjoy a good suspense story!)**

**Anyway, THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Hope to hear from you guys in the future! XOXO**

**Always and Forever,**

**-Rachel :)**


End file.
